Dangan Ronpa: Extras of Despair
by SanityRequiem
Summary: A collection of extras for the Committee Saga. Do not read if you are not caught up. Join up with Akita, Shiro, and whoever else, where they all suffer more because I can never make any of these characters rest. This is where extra scenes, complete free time events, bonus executions (let's face it, its mostly this), and more take place.
1. And We All Fall Down: Akita's Execution

**Hello, welcome to the bonuses for my story Forest of Despair. This is a by the side thing that will include things like bonus executions, original ideas (that were scrapped), bonus scenes and completed free time events.**

 **So I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this collection: Akita's execution. Because we all really want to see Akita die again.**

* * *

"Let's give it everything we've got! It's our very first... _ **PUNISHMENT TIME**_!"

* * *

 **GAME OVER**

 **AKITA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY**

 **TIME FOR PUNISHMENT!**

* * *

Akita, being dragged by a chain into another room, starts to observe her surroundings. She is in complete darkness, except for the one singular stage light focused on her. It is dim and allows everything to be veiled with an intense black color.

Suddenly, the lights all turn on, causing Akita to try to cover her eyes in vain. She is in the middle of a stage for the circus and, instead of adoring fans filling the seats, Monokumas dressed up with gangsters have their guns pointed at each other. One of the sides read despair with their Monokumas being dressed in red, while the other is hope and fitted with a gentle blue.

"Shit." Akita waits for something to happen, but it seems like the two sides are at a standstill. Then, in two puffs of smoke, the leaders of each side appear. The Mediator's eyes dilated as she realized both of them are her.

"Oh, sweetie, thinking we were gonna be somebody else?" Both of them say at the same time. As if on cue, the two of them pulled out some sort of card that reads...

 **AND WE ALL FALL DOWN**

 **ULTIMATE *SPOILER* (but we all know it is dog) AKITA YAMAZAKI'S EXECUTION**

"What? I'm the Ultimate Mediator! How are you guys even here?"

"Ha! What a load of bullshit!" Aki, with a snap of her fingers, changes all of the Monokuma's weapons into rocks. "Listen, both of us would love to chat, but we've got a job to do for the sake of you being the stepping ladder for your classmate's, and soon the world's, hope." Unlike their underlings, Aki and Akiza pull out guns. With another snap of her fingers, the Monokuma begin to throw rocks at Akita and she tries dodging them. Aki and Akiza, despite being hit as well, do not react except for throwing the old card to the ground and getting a new one.

 **AND WE ALL FALL DOWN**

 **ULTIMATE *SPOILER* CHIYO JINYA'S EXECUTION**

The top begins to spin with the three girls on it. Akita is all bruised while her two alters look nothing different. They shoot one bullet at each other and miss, only gazing Akita on the cheek since she is right in the middle of them. She begins to lose her balance while the other two stay firm.

"..." With the intense dizziness, she cannot help but throw up right on the spot. The throw-up, however, lands directly on her shoes and Akita takes them off and throws them to the side. It stops again and the Monokuma resume their business of hurling rocks at their poor victim.

"And now for the grand finale!" Aki and Akiza shot their guns again. This time they miss Akita but get their other shot directly in the head. Before they both fall down, the final card reveals itself.

 **AND WE ALL FALL DOWN**

 **ULTIMATE *SPOILER* SAE EMIYA'S EXECUTION**

The Monokumas all disappear, leaving from holes underneath their seats. Akita has the spotlight hit her again and everything returns to darkness. However, before Akita can react, something can be heard in the background. Then Akita gets shot in the leg.

"Goddammit! All of this for that fucking traitor!" Akita is then shot in her left arm. She tries to get out of the spotlight but, no matter where she goes, it follows her. The last gunshot is heard, yet it does not reach Akita. A trap door opens from underneath her and she screams. The next thing she knows she is laying on top of a thousand spikes, along with the Monokuma from before. Next thing a bunch of dolls are thrown on top of her and everything is set on fire.

* * *

 **EXECUTION END**

 **AKITA-CHIYO-SAE-SOMEBODY HAS BEEN EXECUTED**

* * *

 **So, in the original story, Akita was supposed to be the killer and we followed her journey of planning everything out, doing the deed and usual Dangan Ronpa killer stuff. Buuuttttttt...um...things happened. Spoilers. Seriously, somebody spoiled it in the reviews. Don't read my reviews if you don't want spoilers. So yeah, that happened and this is a thing.**

 **I hope y'all enjoy this side collection and the main story. Yyyyeeeeaaaahhhhh. Because Rin is still doing her review thing...I can't keep up with them all anymore. :( THERE'S SO MANY. I'm so glad people are hyped for this story, but, holy shit, we just passed 5,000 views. HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.**

 **Thank you and embrace yourself for craziness.**

 ***is labeled as friendship* Yeah, Akita, Akiza, and Aki are all good friends. XD**


	2. Alternate First Murder

Hideyoshi...Hideyoshi... _Hideyoshi..._ that fucker! He deserves to die. Die, die, die. I want to feel his blood rush down my robotic hands! Sure, I can't actually feel with them, but that's what imagination is for. This is why I have this damn bat in my hands. I need this. I desire this. Mitsu-cho is so gonna to kill me. Minato, sorry, but to get to Hideyoshi, and that means all of you will have to die. It's amoral as Hell, yet I don't care.

"...Akita...?" Kazuhiko is at the end of the hallway, all by himself. For some dumb reason, he left his group of Akemi, Kira, and Satoshi to make his journey in the library.

"Traitor..."

"You're acting weird," he tells me. He backs away slowly towards the door, but I grab fiercely onto his hand. Kazuhiko's eyes dilate, meaning he probably just figured out what I am going to do. About time, you fucking idiot.

"Hmmm...maybe because...um..." Now I forgot why I am even here. Oh yeah, to kill him. Like Hideyoshi, Kazuhiko deserves to die. There is a chance that I'll be executed, so at least I should kill the scum of the Earth while I still can.

"Anybody-" Before he can cry for help any longer, I cover his mouth. Only his faint screams can be heard. Though I do hear somebody coming down the hallway, and I've to move fast.

"Son of a bitch!" I use the blunt side of my weapon to knock Kazuhiko out and begin to drag him out to the patio. This patio is scary as it already is, and having a dead body would only add to the atmosphere.

"Kazuhiko!" Ayano cries out. That little slave must be looking for her dreadful master. No matter. I hear her slam the door to the cafeteria way harder than she should have.

"..." Kazuhiko is still out cold. Using this, I try to stab him in the heart, yet my hand stops right before the knife reaches his chest. I don't want to become a killer...but I must...but I shouldn't...but it is what Akiza would want me to do. Then I take the action that I cannot take back. The knife digs into his chest, killing him instantly. No pain, no suffering, only death.

"Oh, the despair!" I whisper, not wanting anybody in the cafeteria to accidentally hear me.

* * *

 **Oh my, this is an old scene. I did reedit it, yet this scene was from one of the very first drafts and I think that it just feels weird. Then again, so is Akita's official execution.**

 **Anyway, yeah, Despair in Our Stars is now a thing if you didn't know about it. Now you know.**

 **Also, Akita got along with Akiza and Aki in the first script of Forest of Despair. Yeah. A lot has changed since then. Then again, Akiza and Aki were much nicer in that version but it just felt forced. So yeah, more knowledge about the first script.**

 **If I talk anymore about the first script, we'll be here forever. XD So yeah. Scripts and space...yeeeaaaahhhhhhh**


	3. Halloween Special aka Torturing Akita

...Whoever is subjecting me to this Hell deserves to have their organs ripped out of their bodies...and then I remember it is my sister, stupid Mei Yamazaki, Ultimate Crybaby. Fits that she is actually showing her real colors and dressing up like a baby. A pastel pink baby costume that makes me want to vomit. And then my parents had the greatest idea and placed me inside the same outfit, just bigger and having way more damn pink. I think I rather be stabbed twenty-one times by myself and get my head beaten in with a bat rather than this.

"Sis, you're supposed to be enjoying things!" Mei complains. I have no idea where this is at in my contract with the Committee. I am a damn mediator, not an overprotective parent too afraid to let my child grow a pair of balls.

"...Trust me, I'm enjoying my eternal suffering. My soul is in Hell." To make things worse, since the streets are not exactly the safest place to go to in the middle of the night, we have to do this inside the main building of the Japanese branch of the Committee. And nobody really practices the old Christian holiday of Halloween anymore so they'll think I'm crazier than they originally pegged me as being. It sucks being a fourteen-year-old.

The walls of this sector of the Committee building fittingly named the living quarters are dull and boring. It is pure white with pure white floors of pure white boredom. There are doors lined up. None of them have a single bit of personality since the Committee always have to be a bunch of killjoys and ban anything fun. Other than Halloween, yet that's torture. At least for me.

"Aw, but I want candy!" Mei keeps up her same old shtick. You know what makes being fifteen worse, having a nine-year-old sister.

"Please kill me." Then we reach the first door and I already want to jump off a cliff. I read the small nameplate on the side of the door that reads Amari, Shiro. I feel like I heard that name somewhere before. Before I can do anything, Mei pressed the doorbell and I knew that I am in for the ride of my life. But like the bad kind of ride, like the ones from the infamous theme park from the states from before the Tragedy that I believe was called Action Park. I rather be there though. Mosty because it was before the Committee took the fun out of everything. Then again, they did begin in the United States of America so I would probably be screwed. I mean, the offical name is the American Restortation Committee, yet nobody is stupid enough to call it that.

"Coming!" A person, who I assume to be Shiro, yells from the other side of the door. The next second the person opens the door and she is quite beautiful if I have a say in it. Although my heart will always belong to Mitsuru. I will convince her one day to let me join her gang, just you wait and see!

"Hello, mam, trick or treat!" Mei smiles as she pulls out her empty pillowcase.

"Um...I am a guy," the person answers. At that moment, both of us begin to blush. Idiot, just because somebody has long hair and has a feminine face, doesn't mean they're a girl. I don't know how Minato would respond if they heard something like that. "My name is Shiro Amari, and I happen to be the Ultimate Composer."

"...Mam, trick or treat!" Poor Mei does not yet understand things relating to Tumblr. Once I introduce her to that Hell, she will never come back. I am slowly following a fanbase on there. I have a few thousand followers interested in my journey working with the Committee and all that sort of jazz.

"I'm sorry," I say. I begin to bow, which has Shiro staring at me. "...I've always wanted to be an Ultimate! I'll be the Ultimate Mediator. How do you do that!?"

"..." Then I see that Shiro is looking at my hands. Most people have a bad habit of staring at my hands since they still are not used to seeing fake ones. "Oh, since your little sister is so cute, I can give you something. Not everyday people come knocking on my doorstep and know what Halloween is."

"Cool!" Mei's eyes begin to sparkle. She is actually not spilling up my secrets of being obsessed with the Ultimates. They are so cool, but I will never be caught saying that. That would be more of a death sentence than doing this with my little sister. At least with this, I can come up with the excuse that I'm being blackmailed. Curse you parents. Anyway, Ultimates have the best time with life, except for the possibility of being stuck inside a Killing Game! But that's never gonna happen.

"Here!" Then Shiro gives me something, a pair of black gloves. "Nowadays, it is hard to find somebody like you, that would trust the world enough to do something like this." Shiro closes his door, leaving both of us outside. Mei is frowning.

"But I want candy."

"Mei, you must know that candy is extremely rare-"

"But I want it now!" She begins to cry. I try to place the gloves inside my pockets, only to realize that I don't have any. Please kill me. Surprisingly, nobody comes outside, which is a miracle. I think I would literally put a knife to my throat if somebody did that. "I'm gonna continue!"

"Wait a sec, okay?" I respond. I quickly place on the gloves that Shiro just gave me. Sure, they do not match my current outline or any of my current ones, but I have to have something help me in this Hell. Mei latches onto my hand and literally drags me next door. This one has the tag of Hiraoka, Kazuhiko. I do know an asshole named Kazuhiko, who loves going around and pronouncing to the world that he is the Ultimate Journalist even if he's not, but he has a different last name. Yanagi. Kazuhiko Yanagi. Of course, that was before he posted that damn article and now he just stays silent like a good boy, officially becoming one of the Committee's many dogs. They don't view people like him or me as human, only pieces on a chessboard that have no soul or sense of self.

"Okay!" And, just like last time, Mei rings the doorbell. My body begins to tense as somebody opens the door. I automatically recognize her as Kotori Hiraoka, head of the research section of the Japanese branch of the Committee.

"Oh, if it isn't Akita Yamazaki," she smirks. May I add on that she is the biggest bitch. Sure, I don't interact with her often, but the way she carries herself is so high and mighty that it makes me want to throw up.

"Trick or treat!" Mei smiles. Kotori then slams the door in her face.

"Whose at the doorbell?" Automatically, when I heard that voice, I try to go hide, yet resistance is futile. Kazuhiko is in the back and Kotori stares at him.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the story on why the Committee has banned any practice relating to the holiday Halloween.

* * *

 **Here's something short and sweet for Halloween. I wanted to tell the story on how Akita got her gloves, and, yes, this is officially canon. This actually happened.**

 **Akita is a little younger here (duh) which is why she's a little toned down. And how is Mei that young and in Hope's Peak? You just have to red DiOS or DOS...you know, Despair in Our Stars.**

 **So yeah...this is a thing. Happy Halloween. ^.^**


	4. Tomino's Hell: Shinichi's Execution

**This chapter does have spoilers for Shinichi's backstory and importance to the plot. This will be revealed in the second trial, but, if you truly don't want to be spoiled, then don't read.**

* * *

"Let's give it everything we've got! It's **punishment time** , rebel scum!"

* * *

 **START OVER**

 **SHINICHI HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY**

 **TIME FOR PUNISHMENT!**

* * *

Shinichi finds himself in some kind of weird place. He is in complete darkness, yet it is being lit up by fire and decorated with flowers. Little glass beads surround him, crushing underneath the weight of his own feet.

...And then the flowers die and the fire gets defeated by the overwhelming darkness.

 **Tomino's Hell**

 **Ultimate Translator Shinichi Fujimoto's Execution**

He attempts to run until he realizes that he is on a single block of ground surrounded by nothing but a death of pure loneliness. Then, out of the darkness, a whip that Shinichi swears he has seen somewhere before, whips him. Attempting to block it, Shinichi almost falls to his death. It keeps hitting and hitting him until the back of his shirt is stained with a dastardly red. Then, right before he accepts his painful death, he realizes the one road that is in front of him. He begins to run as fast as his little body allows him.

Out of breath, Shinichi does not pay attention to his surroundings as he pushes himself one more step after another. There are sheep of gold, along with a hellish spring in the Suicide Forest that surrounds the beautiful Mount Fuji. The tears in his eyes blind him from seeing the birdcage that he falls into. His cries for his brother echo throughout the cage and forest until nothing else can be heard. Not even the reactions from his classmates.

Though, in a brief instant of clarity, Shinichi breaks free from his own chains. He falls from the birdcage onto the floor underneath him, breaking both of his legs in the fall. Shinichi cries out in pain once again only to realize that he is somewhere that he recognizes. Right in front of him is a door that he knows all too well. A door he used to regret seeing every day, but, now that he has a chance again, he ignores his broken legs and runs. Runs with tears of joy in his eyes. The smell of alcohol and cries of his little brother now bring a strange smile to his face.

The moment he enters the door though, he realizes that his mother is throwing up fire, while his baby brother flowers. The fire burns the flowers. Shinichi attempts to reach them, but they turn to dust the moment Shinichi tries to comfort his brother. Trying to pick up his brother's ashes, Shinichi can only find a needle. A singular needle. He picks it accidentally on his finger, causing him to bleed.

Next thing he knows, he is throwing up the same fire. Then he joins his family, turning into ash and finally succumbing to the will of death.

* * *

 **Welcome the Shinichi's What the Hell execution. Mostly because everything is symbolic. SYMBOLISM.**

 **Now, reviews~**

 **Anonchan1-Yes, it's all because of our boy Shiro Amari. Kotori loves all of her research. But it did.**

 **mayurie-Maybe, if he sees a picture of her younger self. Mei is a lot older, you know. Kazuhiko Hiraoka and Yanagi are the same person, somebody changed his last name. I'll do that one day when I'm not lazy. And when I can spoil backstories. Thanks. :)**

 **TheRoseShadow21-I'm not telling anything. ;) Except for what I told. It was Halloween where I was so it still counts.**

 **YellowtheWriter-I'm not telling anything. ;) I love my running gags. Thanks. :) If the Committee could do that, they would've just ditched Earth. Because fixing it is expensive.**


	5. Valentine's Day Special (RAINBOWS)

**I know that this isn't Valentine's Day. As people who follow me on Tumblr already know, I was freaking out about the shooting on Valentine's Day and was in too much of a panic to post this. (the reason why is explained on my Tumblr, and I kinda don't want to go into detail in the author's notes)**

 **Anyway, since I'm relatively back to normal now, I can finally publish this.**

* * *

Something about February always feels weird. Like some shit I cannot comprehend is pulling the strings of couples around me to suddenly feel all kissy. It is the worse around the fourteen, which my mom and dad explained to me was what people used to call Valentine's Day. A day focused entirely on this feel-good shit.

I walk into my desk that I work at. Although I joined the Committee a long time ago, it still bothers me that the younger me only did it for the money. Guess I was a shit person. Still am a shit person. If I truly wanted to someone great, I would've left a long time ago to join up with the Future Foundation, Saviors of Humanity, or some other rebel group or organization. God knows that they would love all of my insider information.

 _Yeah, but it is too late now. You're Kirigiri's bitch_ , Akiza tells me. It is strange that she first appeared inside my head the first day of high school. I thought this is not how DID is supposed to work. Apparently, I'm wrong.

 ** _Don't say that, there's nothing wrong with you if you stay with the true hope of the Committee. Ignore what Junko says, she's a crazy bitch anyway._**

I sigh and try to get to work. Yuki is not at work yet, so I just stare at the big pile of paperwork, not wanting to do them. It is fucking boring and I rather be put through another Killing Game. We are lucky that nobody died, otherwise things would be super awkward. And I can't be awkward with Mitsu-cho. It was already awkward leaving her gang, and I don't want to pull more strain on our relationship. Only if it was something romantic.

"God, who died this time?" I ask as I start flipping through the report. Just some person named Kashiwagi Miyazawa. It is weird that her first name is a typical last name...though I guess nothing beats being named after a dog. Yes, I'm still bitter about my parents naming me Akita. Akitas aren't even that cute or helpful, all they do is typical dog things! This is why I'm a cat person. The moment I moved into my own apartment I adopted a cat and named her Mochi. I don't know why Mochi, but I think that Yasu person had a rabbit named Mochi too. I'm pretty sure that rabbit has died from old age by now.

Because I really do not want to pay attention to the report, since Yuki will solve the case anyway much faster than me, my mind drifts on to other stupid, dumb, boring things. I guess this is finally something not boring though. This day five years ago all of my classmates and I escaped the Killing Game. To celebrate, we decided to meet up together again after not seeing each other for so long. It is not our fault that the mastermind decided the ditch the twenty of us. They said they had more important matters to attend to and that's that. The laziest mastermind ever. God, it's not like if the Killing Game actually took place, I would be the first one killed. That would be stupid.

 ** _Akita, Akita, don't be an idiot, as the Ultimate Ringleader, it's your job to be the first killed!_**

To be honest, I figured out that I wasn't the true Ultimate Mediator pretty quickly during my time in Hope's Peak Academy, with the help of Shiro. Though we cannot find anything about the one before me, even evidence she existed. The only thing I got is my gut, and I know that isn't a lot. Depending on your gut is fucking stupid. Then again, this apparent talent of mine, Ultimate Ringleader, is even stupider-

"Oh, Akita-chan, you're at work today!" Suddenly, Kazuhiko bursts through my door. His long-time girlfriend, Ayano Kamukura (who swears her last name is just a coincidence), follows after him.

"You're gonna have to pay for that door if you do that anymore," I smirk. I'm always at work though, right? I swear to God, Aki and Akiza, if you try anything, I'm gonna...do something!

"That'll be easy. I'm just so excited for tonight! Think about the stories all of them will know!" he announces.

"Yeah," Ayano says, being as silent and mysterious as ever. Even after all these years, I haven't heard a phrase that is longer than three words come out of her mouth. And three words are rare.

It is silly to think that I used to be mad at these two, but I have learned that sixteen-year-olds are stupid. Kazuhiko posted an article about me but it meant nothing. I've become surprisingly forgiving in my old age of twenty-one. Plus something inside me tells me to trust Kazuhiko, however, I don't trust myself that much. I got two batshit personalities in my head, why would I trust myself? But moral of the story is still that sixteen-year-olds are goddamn stupid.

"Oh God, it's you two..." Yuki sighs as he makes his way through the door. "Akita, we need to go now."

"What do you mean?"

"Yes, can't we just hang out for a little? The news today is quite slow," Kazuhiko ponders. Ayano nods her head.

"It's Hideyoshi-"

"Whelp, that's my cue to go. Ayano and Kazuhiko, we can talk later." Ignoring Kazuhiko, I quickly join up with Yuki as the both of us head to wherever that son of a bitch Hideyoshi is now. I wonder if his BFF for life, Kaneshiro, is with him. The one thing good about these alters of mine is that they somehow know all about this shit.

* * *

Yet another warehouse. Yet another dead body. Nobody is able to identify who she is, only that she is a she due to all the privates being there. She is completely naked. The only thing on her body is a bracelet. Her hair is long, well kept, and black, the same color of her still open eyes. All of her body hair is shaven, so, along with her clean head hair and skin, it is clear to see she wasn't any of the homeless that stay around here. Sadly, all of her teeth have been pulled off of her mouth, probably when she was still alive, so we have to wait till somebody tells us who she is. Right now she's just another Jane Doe.

This girl has twenty-one stabs wounds on her body. Most of them are small and only breach the surface of the skin layer, drawing little bits of blood. The last one, though, goes through her neck and is very deep. I also see that her mouth has been poorly stitched together. Probably a way to make her feel more despair since she was most likely conscious through all of that. Last of all though, her vagina seems to be stapled for some reason. All I could do was stare at my hands and wonder what Hideyoshi would've done to me, his very own cousin if I wasn't rescued in time...

Whoever this girl was, she most certainly didn't need to die this way. I'm so sick of Hideyoshi being a serial killer! Why can't things go back to how they used to be, with all of us being hope-filled idiots? The days where Hideyoshi, Yuki, and I used to play together until we tire ourselves out to the point of collapsing. God, I've become sentimental in my old age.

"That son of a bitch...this is clearly Hideyoshi's doing," Yuki comments. He grabs Hideyoshi's calling card that just has a poorly drawn picture of a clown sticking his tongue out at us.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" The both of us turn around to see somebody we both know very well behind us, Minato Ueda. If they keep getting into situations like this, then I'll just have to keep on saving their poor ass.

"Minato!? Don't look! How did you even come here anyway?" I ask them.

"I just..." Minato faints. They must not be used to the overbearing smell of a body that is slowly beginning to decay. As somebody who takes part in these investigations, I remember the first time Yuki and I had a case I threw up. God, that's embarrassing.

"Well, um, I guess I can take them home..." Not wanting to be here either, since I feel bad for the girl, and I want to beat Hideyoshi to a senseless pulp, I pick up Hideyoshi and quickly make my way out of there.

* * *

Quickly dismissing myself from the Ueda household, since they wouldn't stop asking me questions I can't answer, I make my way back to my apartment. Why? Because nobody gives a shit if I actually come to work. As long as I respond as summoned, I'll get paid, not fired, and not killed for knowing too much. Though it is always painful to see the untrustworthy stares on the streets as word quickly spreads on who is part of the Committee. If I hadn't been part of a gang before, they would've certainly jumped me by now. Everybody can probably guess that somebody with as many scars as me isn't somebody to mess with.

"Oh, hey, it's Akita Yamazaki, my favorite person." Suddenly, Ayano Kirigiri appears out of nowhere. Whoever decided that naming her and Nishiki the same name is an idiot.

"Ms. Kirigiri...why are you here?" I question her. I have to be careful about what I say around her. Lord knows that saying one wrong thing will end up with my head on a stick. That's something I don't want.

"You're gonna be with your friends, right, tonight? Oh, how I've always waited to ruin Valentine's Day for my father!" Ayano shouts. Everybody is paying attention yet she doesn't care. She hits me with a random ass baseball bat...

 _ **Excuse me for the time being, okay? Puhuhuhu.**_

* * *

When I wake up again, I realize I'm in another alleyway. It is strange since there are two girls I haven't meet before hovering over me, along with one boy that I did know, studying me.

"Shinichi, are you sure this is a good idea? She just tried to kill our asses."

"I-I'm sure, Hanako wants her," Shinichi responds. I'm quickly confused by the whole situation. Why is Shinichi, out of all people, the person that is here? What just happened? There better not be any dead mockingbirds around...wait, why am I thinking that?

"Yeah, yeah, I want another person to join our party. K? K. Name's Emilynn McKay, Ultimate Lucky Student. Good to see you again Sae." Sae? I heard Aki and Akiza mention that name before, but I still have no idea what any of this means. My brain is gonna fucking explode.

"Oh, I'm Hotaru Amemori, the Ultimate Archer. Nice to meetcha!"

"Hm...want to officially join our party, Sae?" Emilynn proposes. She holds out her hand and I cannot help myself from grabbing onto it. My God, what am I doing?

 ** _You fucking idiot, I hope you die in a fire._**

* * *

 **Haha, instead of romantic stuff, you get weird AUs. This is why you shouldn't trust asexual people with Valentine's Day specials. Even shippers like me.**

 **So more teases to award people that read the extra content (so basically I guess all my specials are the Zero of this universe). Talking more about what changed in this AU would be spoilers. Maybe I would write more since this was a little rushed to meet a deadline (goodbye Minato scene). So this is an AU where Shinichi, Emilynn, Hotaru, and Akita (the most likely group of characters) team up to take down the Committee! Yippee.**

 **Now review time~ Since this story is now rated M for fuck and vagina. I can't go one story without that M rating. Also there's a Best Girl poll up now...kill me.**

 **AnonChan1-Hiya back! Maybe, maybe not.**

 **TheRoseShadow21-Thanks. :) I like weird and symbolic things. I mean, I think everybody can tell that after chapter 1-4. Don't kill them mockingbirds.**

 **ShadedLyht-Well, it is what it is. That is kinda the joke of the Halloween chapter. XD The Valentine's Day one is horrific, while the Halloween one is sweet. Here's more Akita pain. Good to know about that. You don't want to know how hard I worked on that outline for that mystery (since that's one of the main things I focused on since I found myself disappointed in a lot of SYOC worlds).**


	6. Alternate Scene 1

In a blind, crazed state of mind, I do not notice the obvious cave before me. All I cared about was running and catching whoever tried to kill Yasu and Satoshi until I found myself deep inside a cave. It is dark and I cannot see anything.

"Ayano, you in there? I'll save you!" Mirabilis exclaims. With the rope, Tsukiko grabbed to help with the capture, Mirabilis, Tsukiko, Namita, and Miyuki make their way down the hole. Tsukiko explains she told Hayato to keep watch up on the top to see if anybody else comes.

"Wait, we should be careful. I do not have a good feeling about this place!" Miyuki shouts, breaking out of her usual stoic behavior. I hear her sword move and know that she is clearly holding onto it for protection.

"Oh, let me light up the cave. It should be easier to see." Namita takes out her handbook along with Tsukiko. The moment Namita stares at the other side of the cave, she drops it in what looks to be a pool of red. Tsukiko keeps hold, but I can see that her hand is shaking.

Taking a gulp, I turn around to see a horrifying sight.

There is blood leaking out of a bullet hole to the chest. So much blood, although most of it is dry. Other than that, there are no obvious injuries, just dirt, and small bruises. Somebody closed his eyes but I could still tell that he died in agony and not instantly. Something inside me tells me that is the case. But what worries me the most is the person who is dead…

Kyoto Kamui, the Ultimate Strategist, is laying in a pool of his own blood.

* * *

 **Here's something I'm gonna post more of now. Alternate scenes from previous outlines. Since I have so many of these that they are spilling out of my ears. Most of them are short so why not. More previous outline...things? Yeah, things. Things in general.**

 **Don't worry, this isn't the brutal death I was talking about. Oh no, that's an alternate scene for another day. ;)**


	7. Teacher's Pet: Naoko's Execution

"Let's give it everything we got! It's **punishment time**!"

* * *

 **EDUCATION OVER**

 **NAOKO HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY**

 **TIME FOR PUNISHMENT**

* * *

A white room. That is where Naoko finds herself at the start of her punishment. She has her hands tied together and legs handcuffed to the legs of the chair she is sitting on. Naoko tries to find some sort of comfort laying her hands on the desk in front of her. Monokuma is in front of her with a chalkboard.

There is a track underneath her as the room expands to a shape of a large rectangle. The track itself molds into something different as it split into two for what seems like a thousand times.

 **Teacher's Pet**

 **Ultimate Child Prodigy Naoko Kawabata's Execution**

Monokuma presses a button and the chair acts as a cart for a rollercoaster. At the first time, it splits into two, there's a question. Naoko doesn't have enough time to fully read it, so she goes with her gut feeling: the left side. Confetti flies all around her as it seems to be the correct answer.

Once again, Naoko is pressed for an answer to a question, but this time her chair stops. Naoko is allowed time to fully breathe in the question and she hesitates. This is just too cruel.

 _Do you love your father? Yes or no._

Naoko sits there, forgetting where she's at. Monokuma smiles at her decision. She then breaks out of her trance, but it is too late. The whole room turns red and something opens up from underneath the teenager. Her cries of anguish echo throughout the room as she falls down.

When she falls to the ground, she realizes that her handcuffs have fallen off so she breaks free from the chair. The room is completely dark but then it lights up a brilliant red. Naoko realizes she is near a rollercoaster track. There is an actual rollercoaster car in front of her. Monokuma appears and easily pushes the small girl into the cart.

She tries to break free from the cart but Monokuma forces her to stay put with three seatbelts: one for lap, legs, and arms. The ride begins as Naoko screams with tears flowing out of her eyes.

The rollercoaster goes at a superhuman speed, making Naoko turn green. Loops, tall drops, sharp turns, everything you can name. Naoko tries to keep her wits about her but realizes the coaster suddenly slows down for a great long part of the track that just goes up. And, you know what they say, what goes down must come down.

As the coaster goes slowly and slowly up, the walls surrounding Naoko show pictures of familiar events. One was of her mother and father the day she was born, another was a photo where she was posing with her older sister during her high school graduation. Pictures of her thesis papers litter the wall as well, the words that gave her everything but took everything away at the same time.

The climax simply has a photo of her and her father: both smiling. Naoko can do nothing but scream.

Going at a superhuman speed, the coaster gives Naoko no time to even breath. She cannot notice that at the end of it all there's a giant Monokuma. Naoko is about to pass out until the cart she is in crashes into Monokuma's mouth.

There is one final scream until Monokuma blurps up the cart. There's nothing but blood and a dandelion hair tie left behind.

* * *

 **I had too much fun writing this execution.**

 **Naoko was never planned to be a killer (and neither were Kyoto or Mitsuru) so I have to write brand new executions for them. And I love all of them...based on my plans.**

 **You could really tell by my executions how much I've improved since writing this story. I'm so proud of myself. *pats myself on the back* Yea, self improvement!**


	8. Gone to My Head: Mitsuru's Execution

"Let's give it everything we got! It's **punishment time**!"

* * *

 **REIGN OVER**

 **MITSURU BANDA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY**

 **TIME FOR PUNISHMENT**

* * *

Mitsuru finds herself in a construction site that is currently fixing up an old mansion. She is currently tied up on one of the while pillars, standing out from the wreck surrounding her.

Three Monokumas come out dressed up as sukebans in black and white uniforms. They have razor-edged yo-yos in their paws. Mitsuru, however, is not scared, as she gives them an expression that is practically telling them to give her all they got.

 **Gone to My Head**

 **Ultimate Sukeban Mitsuru Banda's Execution**

The Monokumas then start to fling their yo-yos at Mitsuru. She gets more and more cut up, but she dares not scream. Her eyes are focused solely on the locket on her neck as her legs and arms develop more and more cuts. Blood gets everywhere but her precious locket.

Suddenly, the three Monokumas cut off the ties that are holding Mitsuru down. The building starts to fall in on itself, causing Mitsuru to book it out of there. She only barely makes it out of the confines before it falls down. She looks around for the Monokumas before realizing a part of her long skirt is caught in the rubble.

As she works on pulling her skirt out, Mitsuru barely notices the massive yo-yo that is coming towards her. She dodges it, but some of her hair gets cut off in the process. Then, before another one comes, Mitsuru gets her skirt out and jumps out of the way. That is when she realizes that there is a line of the razor-edged yo-yos and going through them is the only way out.

Mitsuru runs as fast as she can through the whole obstacle course. None of the blades make contact with her, but she is getting tired. At the end of the course, Mitsuru takes a breather, only to realize the Monokumas are back. They now have baseball bats. She notices that there is a door just beyond them that is see through. The rest of her surviving classmates are on the other side and cheering for Mitsuru to come to them.

The Monokumas, realizing she is distracted, then start beating Mitsuru's legs with the bats. Before she can do anything, Mitsuru's legs give out on her, causing her to fall onto the ground. She begins to drag herself to the door as the Monokumas prepare for another beating. The next to go are her arms yet Mitsuru still continues onward, using her chin to slowly crawl her way to the exit.

She does not question the fact that the Monokumas leave. Mitsuru reaches the door and waits for someone on the other side to open it. But then she finally realizes something's wrong when Akita and Wakaba open it for her and enter the arena. That isn't right, both of them are dead!

Both of the two girls reach out their hands to the injuried girl. Mitsuru cannot grab onto them. Distracted by the two girls, Mitsuru doesn't realize another one of the razor yo-yos are coming until it is too late. Her eyes notice the blade seconds before it comes to contact with her. But, in that second, Mitsuru smiles.

The blade then chops off her head. It rolls to the feet of the other two girls, right before they fall down as well.

* * *

 **It seems that no matter what happens, Mitsuru gets her head chopped off. Poor Mitsuru.**

 **Oh, and the next chapter is almost finished. Be excited. ;)**


	9. Blood in the Water: Miyuki's Execution

"Let's give it everything we got! It's **punishment time** ~"

* * *

 **PROTECTION OVER**

 **MIYUKI KOBYASHI HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY**

 **TIME FOR PUNISHMENT**

* * *

Miyuki finds herself handcuffed and chained in a drained out pool. Her sword is right by her. She looks around her to see nothing else but the pool and a hoard of Monokumas surrounding it. Right before the execution starts, Miyuki takes a slow, strained breath.

 **BLOOD IN THE WATER**

 **Ultimate Onna-Bugeisha Miyuki Kobyashi's Execution**

As Miyuki opens her eyes again, the pool begins to fill up with blood quickly. Miyuki dislocated her thumbs to get her hands out of the cuffs. Now being allowed some movement (and relocating her thumbs), Miyuki is barely able to reach her sword. The blood is almost to her mouth as she frees herself from the chains.

Miyuki reaches the top of the pool with the blood. She tries to get out, but the Monokumas block her way. In a fit of desperation, Miyuki tries to move one of the Monokumas, but they are glued to the sides. Then she realizes that the blood is still flowing, filling the room up in a scarlet red. That is when one of the Monokumas grabs onto her, and Miyuki attempts to free herself, only to fail miserably. Her strength is slowly fading away even with all the adrenaline in her system.

Blood seeps from her mouth, adding into the pool. The liquid then devours her, and Miyuki begins to breathe in the blood. Just as she begins to slowly not struggle back, the Monokuma frees her. Miyuki's survival instincts kick in as she swims up to the top and finally takes another breath of fresh air.

She then sees something at the top of the room. Namita.

Miyuki tries to reach up to her, but, after she blinks, Namita changes. She cannot believe her eyes as she sees a shadow of her past. The shadow takes out Miyuki's sword, which she now realizes is not with her anymore.

Once Miyuki reaches the platform the figure is on, she tries to escape, yet the figure stabs her in the waist. She still stands up, and takes the sword from the figure and stabs it in the head. Miyuki still sees the blood traveling up but takes a second to relax, her breathing heavy. This gets cut short as she dragged under the water. Not because of anything in her control, but from chains.

She tries to fight against the chains, yet they are too fast as they pull her to the bottom of the pool once again. Once Miyuki is at the bottom again, she attempts to break free again, only to not be able to. Her lungs quickly fill up with the blood surrounding her but there is still a spark inside of her that does not allow her to die yet.

Miyuki becomes confused as she feels the chains let go of her body. She tries to swim up to the surface, but something is gluing her to the bottom of the pool. Something is trying to suck her in.

Now in full panic mode, Miyuki struggles against her execution. Her vision begins to blur instead of having just the pure scarlet. Miyuki's eyes finally close as her body gives out. There is no breath coming from her still body.

But, even though she has died, the execution does not end. In the execution room, the others turn around to see that there are blood and guts beginning to flood into the room before Monokuma turns off the drain.

Namita can only stare in horror...


	10. Trigger Happy Havoc: Mei's Execution

"Now, let's just get going from all that depressing shit! Let's give it everything we got! It's Punishment Time!"

* * *

 **SAVE FILE CORRUPTED**

 **START OVER?**

 **NAH**

 **MEI YAMAZAKI HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY**

 **TIME FOR PUNISHMENT**

* * *

Mei is dropped into another Class Trial room but something about it looks different. It is everybody from the first Killing Game, even Sayaka and Mukuro even though they did not make it to that point. She, and everybody else is confused, but then Monokuma blares that the trial is now in session, causing even the observers to cover their ears with how loud it is.

 **TRIGGER HAPPY HAVOC**

 **Ultimate E-Sports Gamer Mei Yamazaki's Execution**

Before she can move, the other students surrounding her start making some sort of argument, but everything they are saying is gibberish. Words surround Mei, and, when she notices some of them turn yellow, she realizes what is happening. Though, when Makoto Naegi finished his statement, a huge bullet comes for her, with the girl barely able to dodge in time.

With this part finished, the stage begins to morph and change, and Mei tries to figure out what is happening. Next thing she knows, letter surround her, and then she is being shot at again. There are a couple close calls, and, when Mei looks behind her, the girl realizes the word that is being spelled out: KILLER. Distracted, Mei gets shot in the leg, causing her to scream in agony, but that allows the puzzle to be completed, with the next stage being set.

The next session, Mei realizes that she is trapped underneath some sort of barrier, with a picture of her murder weapon right beside her. She tries to move but she is trapped and starting to freak out due to the pure claustrophobia. Next thing Mei knows, what appears to be a giant axe crashes into the blocks next to her. Then, Mei is in complete pain as her undamaged leg is hit by it. The girl cries out, but, then she realizes that is her way out. With the blocks gone, Mei is able to get out of there. Mei notices a door and then drags her body over there, unable to use her legs due to great amount of agony they are in.

What comes next is a sword. Mei tries to beg Monokuma to not do anything else, but the sword keeps on stabbing and stabbing her flesh. The young girl does nothing but cry out as a mass amount of blood spills all over the floor. Then, she tries to yell at Monokuma, only for her to be shoot at, and then Mei cannot stand up. Blood is everywhere yet Mei is somehow still alive.

Mei cannot escapes what happens next. Now there what appears to be a comic book right in front of her, and she has to watch as everything about her murder is revealed. She tries to stop Monokuma doing it again, though Mei has lost too much blood. All she can do is lay on the floor and watch. Watch as she decides to end the life of somebody she considered her friend even though she has only known this group of people for a couple of days.

"The culprit is you...Mei Yamazaki: The Ultimate E-Sports Gamer!"

Once again, the words are loud for everybody involved, causing Mei to try to cover her ears but being unable to do so. Suddenly, Mei has a spear go through her stomach. Her last action is to look at it and mouth a word that everybody was thinking to her audience.

Why?

Finally out of her misery, Mei's eyes close as the whole floor around her is stained red. Mei looks surprisingly peaceful for somebody who has died in such a way.


	11. Name Too Long: Takara's Execution (RIP)

"You get it by now. At least, I hope you do! Let's give it everything we got! Its _**PUNISHMENT TIME!**_ "

* * *

 **ADVENTURE OVER**

 **TAKARA MIYAGI HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY**

 **TIME FOR PUNISHMENT**

* * *

Takara is stranded on a deserted island. Its small and only has him and one coconut tree. Everything else is surrounded by ocean water. He looks around for danger, but something unexpected happens. A treasure chest comes out from underneath the sand. It opens and then Monokuma appears, pushing Takara inside and locking him in the chest. A chain comes from the ocean and Monokuma hooks it to the chest.

 **TREASURE ISLAND PARADISE**

 **Ultimate Treasure Hunter Takara Miyagi's Execution**

The chest is then pulled into the ocean. Takara holds his breath as the water comes into the chest from the keyhole. It is fast and brutal, making it so the chest makes it to the bottom of the makeshift ocean in a matter of seconds. Various fish come by to check out the treasure chest as it is completely filled with water. This is until Takara cannot hold his breath anymore, and starts breathing in the water.

Not wanting to make his death that easy, the chains then quickly take him to the surface. Monokuma drags the chest out the water and does CPR on Takara. Takara lays on the sand, breathing heavily. That is when Monokuma leaves the island using a private helicopter. The treasure hunter attempts to get on but is left abandoned on the island. He then realizes that the island is getting smaller and smaller, getting swallowed up by the ocean.

There is less and less island, to the point that there is nothing but a single tree left. Takara is forced to climb the tree, but the water is still slowly rising. He is preparing himself to swim when his body begins to freeze up. His body slowly begins to power down as the waves come closer and closer. Nothing in his body works, and then, miraculously, the water stops right before it devours him.

But Takara stays there, only his eyes moving side to side. Everything hurts as he can do nothing but look at the fake sky, the clouds passing him by. The clouds slowly get darker and darker, as it begins to rain. So the water raises up, slowly and painfully, and Takara tries to move but cannot. His breath is extremely weak, with him gasping for it.

Unable to move, Takara experiences as the water consumes his body once again. Takara mouths the word Misao as he begins to fall down the depths. He sees the clouds once again and then closes his eyes, accepting what fate will come to him.

Sinking peacefully in the depths of the ocean, having water fill up his lungs, Takara is almost dead. However, he has a sneaking suspicion and opens his eyes. That is when it happens. The storm has gotten worse with the time Takara has spent drowning. A bolt of lightning hits the water. Since Takara is still near the surface, it gets to him and he gets electrocuted.

Takara floats to the surface. Then, the water starts getting lower and lower again, until the ocean is completely dry. The fish from before are shown, flipping about and gasping for the water that they don't have.

Takara is placed inside the open treasure chest, his body burnt to a crisp. There is gold placed all around him. Most importantly, however, is a new locket in his hands, a locket that is open to reveal a picture of Misao.

* * *

 **Haha, I tried doing medical research for this one but its most likely wrong so feel free to correct me. XD**


	12. April Fools Special

**Chapter ?-3: Bad Luck Horse**

* * *

"Welcome to Teen News and I'm your main news anchor, Kazuhiko Hiraoka!"

"And I'm your second important anchor, Ayano Nishiki!"

"This is our first show, so let's start it!" Kazuhiko smiled."Our first story is that there is a new type of horse scientist found out about, and I don't know how to say it's name." Then the new type of horse modeling came out. It looked so beautiful with its brown skin and main. It also how a thing that looks like a cross painted on the head.

"This one is named Paradise," informed Ayano pointing at the horse.

"And she can sing (horse style)," said Kazuhiko, "so what do you want to sing, Rihanna, Katy Perry, Avril Lavinge or any other singer?" asked Kazuhiko.

"Nahnah" answer the horse.

"Britney Spears?" questioned Ayano.

"Nau, nag naf nat naeyt nadserte naw naj nawste."

Then Paradise started singing. "Nagfe nayerwe nahgfeuewas nadserte naw naj nawsterfgeth!" Kazuhiko looked at the horse. "Nafdswqeryaure nnreukewqartyuf nag nafdeswderwster."

"O.K that is all she knows," said Kazuhiko. "Now to our next story; wait Lucy why is there only two stories?"

"Because all the other ones were about taxes, the Committee and McDonalds!" responded Ayano.

"O.k." She then looked at the time. "Oh; it is time for our commercial break!" The commercial started.

"Were big were bouncy; we are big balls! We are 12 times the size of normal small balls!" said animated mouths on the balls. "We also come with our own robot hand kids! We are also 8'000 dollars!" giggled all of the animated mouths.

"That was the latest commercial ever!" said Ayano.

"And, it is so lamest commercial ever. So now to the last story of the day, and that is that 3 girls are missing. They are Hotaru Amemori, Mitsuru Banda and Akita Yamazaki."

"Wait, Kazuhiko, we just got a video!"

"Gosh, Ayano you didn't need to scream." Then Kazuhiko looked at the video "ah! It is one of those videos" blurted out Kazuhiko.

"This is another kidnapper vlog video thing, and I'm in a car in the forest! Ha, in your face! And say hi to Akita and Mitsuru!"

They tried to talk and move, but their mouths were covered and their hands were all tied up. "You need to figure out this before you know what happens again," hinted the voice then the video ended.

Kazuhiko and Ayano's mouths fell open, and Ayano was touching her straight blond hair for some reason. "That is all that we have on Committee news be sure to see the next episode." Kazuhiko the took a deep breath. Then the show ended. "Well I need to walk Paradise home, so I will see you later ,Ayano, at my party... Wait the party starts in 23 minutes! Wait we saw Akita with Mitsuru with an awful tan; what does that mean!"

"I am sure they were kidnapped together; don't worry about a traitor or anything like that," reassured Ayano.

"O.k. well I will see you at my party."

"O.k. Paradise it is time to go to the stables," commanded Kazuhiko.

"Naghjrequterfhiyuerfty!" responded Paradise; then she went to Kazuhiko.

"Such a pain in the butt."Then, right after, Paradise ran away. "Paradise what's wrong girl?" asked Kazuhiko, and then Kazuhiko looked behind him; a big giant ball from the stupid commercial was coming his way. "Oh my god; get away from me you stupid freaking ball!" Of course. the ball kept on moving. Then it ran over him making him black out.

"Nalurhersed natou nahyfreth; nahgfewsaqy natou nawqsdgfer nahme; nagfrethy naw naj nawsterfgethhjlerfgte." said the horse then it too got ran over by the ball.

* * *

 **Happy April Fools!**

 **This is based on a joke created by the Discord server. Basically I wrote shit stories in middle school and posted them on there. The rest is history. Nothing is changed but names and pronouns in this chapter. So embrace the horribleness of Baby Req.**


	13. Name Too Long Again: Hotaru's Execution

"Finally! I'm able to kill you! Did you really think I'll allow you to get away, Firefly? Not a chance. Now let's give it everything we got! It's _**PUNISHMENT TIME!**_ "

* * *

 **BATTLE OVER**

 **HOTARU AMEMORI HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY**

 **TIME FOR PUNISHMENT**

* * *

Hotaru is bound to a wheel. One of the Monokumas starts to spin it, slowly making it go faster and faster. Another Monokuma then comes out with dart on hand. He tries to aim one at Hotaru's head but misses because he cannot aim properly. Then he aims for other vitals but misses due to his skill being compromised by the spinning.

 **Bread and Three-Ring Circuses: Hotaru's Final Show!**

 **Ultimate Dart Thrower Hotaru Amemori's Execution**

At this point, Hotaru is going way too fast for comfort. She wants to throw up but keeps it all in. However, Monokuma stops aiming, and, because of that, Monokuma finally manages to hit her. At first, it is her foot, causing Hotaru to want to scream. But she also keeps that inside, biting her lip so much that it bleeds. Monokuma starts throwing the darts at her non-vitals, her legs and arms, one of them at her mid-section.

That is when Monokuma runs out of darts. Hotaru thinks that she is safe until he comes back with knives. Throwing all sixteen of these, Monokuma hits all of his targets, causing Hotaru to scream out in agony. Even though there is nothing in her stomach, Hotaru throws up. Knives and dart were everywhere on her body except for her vitals. She is losing blood fast but Monokuma is determined to make her die before the blood lost gets to her.

Suddenly, the Monokuma is in charge of turning to wheel stops it. Hotaru is breathing heavily as everything in her world starts to get back into order. Then she sees something that she does not want to. Monokuma coming towards her with a chainsaw.

With Hotaru focused, she tries to fight against the restraints as Monokuma comes closer and closer to her with the chainsaw. Through pure strength, Hotaru is able to break free of her shackles. Monokuma charges her with the chainsaw. Hotaru successfully dodges him by waiting for the last second to move to the side. This causes Monokuma to miss and begins cutting the support for the wheel instead. She then begins to try to run away. Right before she is able to make it to freedom, however, the giant wheel comes crashing down, crushing her legs with a bone-chilling snap. Her legs are broken and trapped but Hotaru still tries to struggle to get free from it.

The other Monokuma from the side then gets out his very own chainsaw. He makes sure to get to Hotaru as slowly as possible. Hotaru tries harder and harder to get free from underneath the wheel. It is heavier than she thought it would be. With all of her effort and adrenaline, Hotaru is able to free herself. She begins to crawl away as Monokuma slowly comes after her. The blood lost starts to get to her, with her losing more and more energy as she creates a trail of blood.

To her surprise, Hotaru finds a metal door. She opens it and crawls inside, taking a deep breath with thinking that she is safe. Though, once she starts to examine her surroundings, there is a countdown starting from five. Looking through the door window, Hotaru sees that the Monokuma is coming. Hotaru wants to take his chances with him so tries to open the door again but realizes that it is now locked.

Realizing her fate, Hotaru smiles as the timer hits one. When it hits zero, the whole execution set explodes.


	14. TRUE EPILOGUE

**TRUE EPILOGUE: REMAINS OF MY LONG FORGOTTEN PAST**

* * *

A body lays on the ground. Her body is messy, bones all broken and blood all over the place. So much time has passed since her unfortunate death that she has started to decompose, filling the gym with loads of nasty smells. The once brilliant smile that lit up her face has been tarnished, turning into a dreadful frown. Examining the body further, the remnants of tears can be found falling down her face. A normal person cannot find them, with the blood being too overpowering to even think about checking such a thing.

"Mei Yamazaki. Just a normal girl. Why is somebody not an Ultimate being dragged into this?" a girl asks.

The girl herself is dressed in a fashionable manner. A white, long-sleeved shirt hangs loosely on her body, exposing much of her collarbone. She wears a necklace made out of a brown string and a golden pendant, looking like it was made by a child. Skinny blue jeans flatter her curves, being held up by a brown belt which can be seen since her skirt is tucked in. Five-inch black heels make the already tall girl tower over the other person she is with. Golden stud earrings are pierced in her ears, visible due to her hair being tucked behind her ears. Resting on her head, there is a red beret. Matching the color of the beret almost exactly, the girl has stunning scarlet eyes, but all of her mascara and eyeliner cannot completely hide the massive circles underneath her eyes. Her marvelous, big lips are painted expertly with red lipstick. The color of her hair is light autumn, reaching all the way down to her midsection. The hair itself is fairly wavy, making it hard for the beret to stay in place even though it continues to do so.

"We do not have time to worry about yet another slave to the Committee. At least, she was freed from them-"

"Only to land into the hands of Team Danganronpa! The girl is only thirteen. How did she even get here? Don't they enjoy having people older than this kill each other?! Please don't tell me they're changing the age range."

"We'll never know if we continue to argue. Come on, there must be something more that we can still find here."

"We've investigated for all of these days on end. Why can't we just take a little break?" the brunette complains.

"I promise, we can rest after all of this is said and done. Just pretend this is one of your debate events or something. You know, somewhere more fun. Afterward, we can finally have a vacation. Haha, maybe that bunny island place you keep talking about will somehow be available." She gives the other girl a soft smile before getting back to business with a serious face.

The other girl has messy purple hair, hastily tied together in a green scrunchie. Her eyes are almost the exact same color as her hair, only being a bit darker, and she wears bulky brown-framed glasses. Blush covers her cheeks, making her pale skin seem more pinks in those spots. A giant grey scarf covers her neck, with only some of a necklace being able to be seen, remarkably similar to the one worn by the other woman. Underneath there is a grey sweater dress, though it is noticeably lighter than the scarf, that is a little bit too big for her. She has on brown ankle boots that are a little worn. Colored on her nails is grey nail polish, some of it being chipped but otherwise in good repair.

"There is not a lot of information available. The murder weapon was a shot put ball, afterward an unknown person tampered with the body in the form of torture. It is currently unknown how the torturer got away with it without anybody else knowing, as their identity has not been figured out," the girl with the purple girl informs. "However, what we do know is that Emilynn McKay supposedly killed her on accident, perhaps due to her very own luck. Though the torturer must have caused everything, since it would not surprise me if they used a means to purposefully trigger Emilynn's luck to kill Mei. What we do know is that Team Danganronpa wanted this Mei Yamazaki dead."

"This...?" Before the other can finish her thoughts, a loud beeping noise sound plays. The purple-haired girl sighs and pulls out her tablet.

"I can explain it all to you later. Somebody has been caught in our trap in the library. You stay here while I go investigate. Make sure nobody, especially Natsuo, gets any ideas about this." With that said and done, the purple-haired girl leaves. The brunette stays behind, staring longingly at the dead body. Mei's empty eyes scream at her even though they could not possibly have a voice. Something inside the girl tells her that Mei realized something before her death, yet she cannot figure out what.

Investigating all around the room, she tries to find anything useful she can. However, Team Danganronpa must have covered their tracks. They must have known that they were coming. Whatever clues remain must be a trap, yet it is too late to turn back now. There is a great chance she will die but there are better things in this world than her, at least in the great mess of her mind. Nothing lasts forever so she is always prepared to die.

Hearing her phone go off, she rushes to answer it. Her hands shake, and, not wanting to seem weak, she takes a deep breath. That is when she chooses to answer it.

"Three rings? Do you hate me now or something? Oh, that's so sad. I was just starting to like you." Even without the voice being there, she can imagine her insidious smile. All Despairs seem to never get sick of that goddamn smile. So predictable, yet so chaotic.

"Any updates in the mission?" She cannot understand how she can do it all with a straight face. All she wants to do inside is scream and cry. This mission better end soon or else she does not know how much longer she can stay sane. Minutes become hours, hours become days, days become weeks, weeks become months, months become years, years turn into decades, decades become centuries, centuries become eternity.

"We found a traitor. It's you. Really, it's quite cute you thought you could deceive us. But really you are just a meaningless character, with your story unknown and nobody cares for you. Hell, this isn't even going into the main story! How pitiful." She drops the phone, the sound of it echoing throughout the gym. But the phone is accidentally on speak, causing the words to still get to her.

"Master, I am not a traitor, you are being tricked-"

"Nobody wants to hear the arguments of somebody that doesn't matter. Not even your name is known, so who should give a shit about you? This is only an epilogue, part of the story nobody pays attention to. So talk to somebody that actually gives a shit." The phone call ends. Meanwhile, the girl cannot move, her feet firmly planted in place.

Moments later, her legs give up on her, collapsing harshly on the ground. She is much like Mei Yamazaki, wanting to have a voice yet unable to get any words out. All she is thinking is how she has to warn the other girl. Another girl with a face yet no presence, not important in the eyes of their God. Their eyes are watching God yet he refuses to even look at them, with the girl being the dirt than even the ants tamper over without a care in the world.

But, the girl still has the energy to grab onto her pendant. She opens it up, revealing it has been a locket all along. Inside is a picture of her and another girl, with a mysterious younger boy in the center. Closing it up again, the girl stands up.

"I need to go to the library..." She takes another deep breath in a useless attempt to calm herself. The other girl is in danger. Although the mission has already been compromised, there is no way out of their prison. They have to survive the longest that they can together.

Her name is Reichiru Masuoka. She used to be the Ultimate Debater, but seems like years of not practicing have made her rusty...

What an unfortunate thing.

And Utsuwa Murano, the former Ultimate Librarian, does not deserve the fate she has because of this sad excuse of a human. But alas fate does not care.

* * *

Forcing herself to go with extremely wobbly feet, she smiles at everybody she comes across. Nobody else on the space ship is to be trusted. After what seems to be an eternity, she finally reaches the library. Even standing near the door all Reichiru can feel is dread. She once again has to steady her shaking hands to be able to open the door. Reichiru has to duck down for the doorway when she enters because of how tall she is.

...

...

...

What awaits her is nothing more than despair...

* * *

Ŗ̶̺͇̘̰͖̩̃̒̽̓e̵̩̪̗̘̞̙̟̐ͅi̸̢͕̼̺̦̜͈͕̇̐͋̀̆̉̏̈̽̇̑̂̚͝ĉ̵̯̑h̷͖̳̯̹̮͖̘̙͜͠į̵͖̲̫̝̗̘̞̙̫̗̫̒͐͌̐́́́͝͝r̷̛̞͓̮͖͓̖̬̳̗̭̬̳͇̠̐͜ư̴͉̻͉͔̦̥̰͈̈́͐̀́̈́̒͗̈͑̂͘͝͠ ̸̖̯̩͚̌̀͆̈́͛̆͌̑͂ă̴̤͓̑̍̇̒͘͠ṇ̷̛̉̓d̴̢͍͔͕̬͖͍͇̣̲̰̩̦̜̗̆̒̀͂̈́̋̃̕͝ ̸̼̥̬̭̲͉̅̄͝U̵͚̯̜̱͇̠̟͖̿̋̌͛̓͐̋͊ͅt̴̢̢̯̺̲̥̳̠͇̞͍̑͋͂͌͘̕ͅş̵̰͈͕̅̀̋͑͐͠ư̶̛͇̦͙͛̈̉̎̈́͌͗̈́͜ẁ̷̳̦́̇̈́̾̚ȁ̷͇̪̤̓͊͊̈͝'̵̭̠̘̹͍̗͍̩̺͖̠̎̋͜͜ͅş̶̠͔͎̝̟̞̳͛̇̿́̏̊͝ͅͅ ̸̡̛̪͉̲̼̣̘̣̳̘͖̳̹̍͐́̀̒͒̓͌̎͒̾̕͝͝b̵͍̘̭̙̼̭͔͕̘̠͌̐͊̍͘̚͜ỡ̷̡͉̪̺͓̪̘͈͉̼̺̝̦̫͙̓̾̉̆̂͋͒̊͊̊͐̈́d̷̡̩̗̞̞͕̉̀̈͛͜i̶̡̧͚̜̞̮͍̠̖͖͉͕͆ͅͅę̸̛̹͔̞̖̤̥̳̺̳̟̫͎̬̳̈̍́̓̈̽ś̵̲͍̥̩ ̸̭̤̆̎̎̀̉̑͐͌͂̽̃͊̈́̕̚l̶̨͙̪̤̘̩͉̬̙̩̮͈͙̻̂̓̾̈́̂͐͌ͅa̵̭̜̞͉̰̾̔̑͂̌̈́͛̈́̕̚̕͠͝ẏ̴̨̹̩͔͎͙̰͍̬̈́̀̓͑̒̆̂́̿͠ ̶̨̛͍̞̻̬̠̑ö̵̧̱͓̙̹̦͓̜̤̝́̌̾ͅͅn̵̡̢͖͕̩̗̥̲̲̜̩̩̒͂̏̎̉͛͝ ̶̢̧͈̰͍̹͖̘̫̙͍̪̙̔͛̌ͅt̷̡̡̫̘͇̤̬͚̥͙̙̟͉̙̃̀̇̏̏̚͝h̴̢̨̰̬̫͉̩͖̤͋̓̊̏̄̓͌̓̃͒̾͂̚͝͝e̴̗̘͔͙̰̝͓̫̥̫̤̘̥͒͗̈́̋̃̈́̃́̒̈́͘ͅ ̵̱͊̐͒̉̄̍͋̔͋̔̆̔̾́̕ģ̸̞̼̻̜̱͇͎̰̬̣͈́̾͛͗͊͋̔̐̑͠͝͝ṛ̶̯͕͓͓̮̹̞̹͍̽̉͂͜͝ơ̷̧̦̫̱̤̆́̈̀̀̈́̾̈̈́̕͘̕͝ů̴̧̢̬̼̱̖̰̻̭̯̦̺̽̊̑̇͒ͅǹ̴̨̜̻͒͂͆d̶̬̿ ̸̹͌o̸̧̰͓̾͌͗͒̑̈̀̀́̔̑̿̕͘f̸̨̛͈̟̭̩̙̖̻̖͉̜̪̞̲̞̂̉͊͝͠ ̵̠̹͐̉́͊̌̄̈́̑̿͒̔̕͜ͅt̸̹̙̤͔͇̼͈͔͋ͅḫ̵͎͓̱̳̭͕̍ë̶̘́̐̉̾̈́̆͒̈́̋͛̒̿ ̴̨̞͔̺͙̙̼̍͜l̴̨̺͕͎̈̈̓̎̌̿̔̆̐̀̿̀̈́ị̸͈͈̰̲͉͐̃̔́͊͗̈̑͑̎̔͗̿̚͝b̴̜̾̈́̂ȓ̸̨̢̡̲͍͇͉͎̭̝͚̙̙̜́́͒̉͘̕ͅą̶̡͎̯̥̙͇̗͓̖̺̽r̵̡̧̛̹̜̣̯̲̩̺̤͐̍̂͊̔̇͘̕̚y̶̭̗̳̭̙̾ͅ.̸͉̟͕́̑̊́̒́̊̓̕̚ ̶̢͇̯̝̗̺̫͈͇͚̏̈́A̸̤̾͛́̎̔̑́͗ ̷͉̦̦̠͑̓́͒̄̔͒͠s̶̡̰͇̜̫̜͈̣̅́̅̒̇̀̍́̑̈͊̅̕͘͠i̸͖̺͐̌ͅņ̷̥̬̟͈̟̊̈́̏̐̓͊͒̉͛͆̔̕̚͘g̸̨̥͉̖̲̖̑̊͌̃̐̒̓̄l̴̗̭͍͉̗̳̞͒̓͊͗́̈̉̈́̈́ͅȩ̸͇̠͙̥̼̪̲̲͎͆̿̏̄̾̈͐̔͊͛̊͋̚ͅ ̴͔̘̣͙̮͕̙̱̃̈́͑̔̽̏̈̏̊̄̅̑͝b̴͙̯̏̈́̎̇͐͆̒̾̔̀̋̿̚͝û̸̺̝̞̱̞̫́͝ļ̷̩͔̩̬̱̜̫̩̗̎͒͜͝ͅl̵͚̔̏̀̎̎̎̀̾̄̈́̈́͝ͅẻ̶̤͉͍̞̥͈̯̞̰̺̱̲̅̓̄͒̊̂̊͐͝͠ţ̴̳̙̮͓̬̙̈́̓̍̿͗͛́͆̊̓͠ ̸̢͇̟̟͔̪̩̚͜w̸̨̡̫̦͙̪͍̞̼̪͖͔̟̜͍͑̀͑̿̚̚o̶͉͛̈́̈̿̑̈́̓͒̈́̄̄̚͝͝͝u̴̪̜̦̱̜̪̗̬̮̙͚̬̜̬͖̇̂͗̔̎̊͝n̴̟̣̭̯̚ḑ̸̛̭͇̲̯̳̳̬̘̣̦͎̼̞̮̑̈̀̀̊́͐̓̏͒̈́͗̔͝ ̴̡̨̠̼̲̖̫͕͈̩̘͙̐́i̵̧̧͍̭̥͉̖̘͌̄̍̓͌̓̀͒̀͜ͅn̷̯͚̳͕̦͎̜͇͎̲̳̂͂̐͌̎́͒͆̀̽͑̚ͅ ̴̛̛̟̮͑̒́̇͑̐ţ̸̛̟͔̲͔̣̙̯͇̈͌̍͐̾̊͊͌̓̉̆̿̕͜͠ḫ̴͍̪̼̲͖͙͓̥͎̝̺̃ẹ̴͙̟͈̓͆̍̍̈́͗͊̈́͜ ̷̧͙̤͍̰̌̑́͋͛͒̈́̔̒̄͐͑̇b̸̼̙̈͂̓̃̑̈́a̵̧̛̜̥͖̤̙̎̃̋̍͌̆͛̿͌̅̒͘c̸̥̯̫͖̣̀̔̽̀̆̑̕͠͝k̸̯̤͇̥͚͐͌̇͌͊̇͑̋̆̕͠ ̸̛̬̭̣̺̳̰͎͍̰̫͍̝͋͂͗̓̎̀̎̌͘͘͝f̸̺͍̼͂̍̈́̍̀̊̋̕͘̚͝ǫ̴̣̝͔̪̱̙͇̤̳̥̤͕̥͂̓̒̓̀̕r̷̨͇̟̮̣̺̔̆ ̷̧̧̙̬̠̯͕͙̝̬̺̾̏̀̓U̷̡̧̧̖̳͍͙̙̾͋͠ţ̸̧͈̰̼̫̣̝̪̺͎̹̯̈́͊́̾̒̅̆s̵͇̤̎̂͑̂̈͛͒͒͗̈̏̀̄̚̕u̸͇̜͎̭͛ẇ̴͍͎̔̆͋̽͘͘a̵͖̮̯̥͎̬̓͌̈́̓̈́̽̓͑͐͗͐̈́̊͋̔.̵̘̰̤̖̗̲̘̳̫͊̑̂̏̈̃͆͝ ̸̨̯͉̣̮̰͉͚͙̳̰͈̲̱͆M̷̧̢̛͓̤̀̋̅̈́ē̵̪̱̮͂ǎ̸̡̢̞͚͔̹̝̝͇͓̓n̷̫̰̗̞̤̣͋́͛̂͜ẅ̷̡̧̛̪͖̗̤͎͕͍̬̟̭̮͕́̀̆̈́̂͂͑̚͠͝h̸̖̥̝̺̙̗̮̖̟́̈̍͜ͅï̶͈̪̣̌͝l̶͕̖̊̔̌̊̌̆̍̂̆̈́͗͠͠ͅë̵̡̡̬̦͇̤͙̘͇̲̱͇̩̔͊͌͗̆̿̊̑͌̚͘̕͜ͅ,̶͚̩̥̩͍͍͓̒̅̊̈́̊̈́̓́̽̚ ̷̱̩̙̟̟̙̻͔̫̣̠̮̿̎͊͂̂̈̐̊͘̚R̷̟̩̥̗̮͜͝e̸̢̲̞̱̝̰̺̦͔͌̽̎̍̚̕͘i̶̡̨̼̱̖̮̜̦̽̽̃̃͛͂͊̂̈́̌̿̓͋͘̚c̵̳͖͎̮̖̑͝h̸͎̞̮̞̠͔̠̬̝̔̄̏͛͒̌͊͐̐̃i̴̡̲͔͕͚̬̜̝̞͈̲̝͍̋̈́͋͐̔̌́͐̽͠r̸͚͍͂̐͆̓͜͠u̴̧̮̫̲̱͖̟̗̣̹͚̺̝̲̓̈́͆ͅ ̵̣̲͎̦̼̆̋ͅi̶͖̪̖̥̳̲̞̯̹̼̲̘̒̿̿̔͜s̵̡̙̙͇̰͖̘̪̝̺͈͋́̑̽̅̒̿͜ ̴̜͇͓̏̔͌̍̈́̈́̇͠à̴̙͌͘ ̴̖̔͝m̴͔͍̽͋̉̌ę̸̨͙͉̭̬̏̉̈́̽̈́͐̉̐̊͆͗̄̋̕ṡ̴̡̳͍̬̮̇̌̃̍s̶̢̳̻͙̹̙͔̋ ̵͖͇̙̮͒͑͛͛̚t̶̹͎̘͙̹̼̅́̽̾̀̅̃̀͘͘h̸̪͇̊̇̇̾̎á̵̡̺̲͎̞̥͎̒̓̍́̓̄͒̋̈́̄̀t̵̺͉̠͖̭̍́͋̕ ̵̧̛̖̥̺̤̝̈́̓̍̉̄̈̋͋̀̌̅̕̕͝c̶͇͖͓̤͈̰̼̗̲̭̽̀̋́̀͜ͅa̸̢̢̲͕̭̖̭͈̙͚̬̯͕̻͈͗͊͌ņ̵̢̛̫̩̜͙͇̪̘̼̺͇͕̈͠ ̷͔̗̞̺̩̣̱͇̟̥̗̈́̀̊ͅb̶̨̢̡̦̜̻̯̤̘̙̿̀̓̓̍̀̈́͊̎̕͝a̶̫͎̪͕̤̒́̽̑̆͗̎͐̄͋r̷͚͎̮͇̻̰̖̘͙͚̟͎͔̠̃̇̊̅͛̆̈́͒̈̔e̸̹͆̌͊̏͌̑̈́̑̓̊̌l̶̡͈̼̟͓̦̟̪̖̤̩̬͖̟̽̀̓͑͆͒͒̀̋̋̚y̶̡̨̫̣͙̦͖̘̦̟͒̓̂̎̊̓͆̕ ̴̱̤̖̰̬̀͋͒̃̽͊̀̇̈́͘͠͝ḇ̸̧̧̡̨̲̬̺̲̦̳̲̻̩̒̀͛̈́̈́́̈́̐͐̀̐́̉̋͘e̸̢̠̼̾͛͐̈͛͐͐͝͠ ̷̧̣̖͓͎̖̣̣͇̅̑̆͋͛́̃̓̓͊ͅͅͅq̴̬̙̜͚͎͈̥͙̟̞̪̦̏́̿̇͑͒̋͝u̴̡̢̖͙̦̖̹̰̤̙̟̬͒̌͜ą̷̛̖͈̪̇͂̾̊̔́̐l̶̞̣̭͍̯̱̝̙͗̈́̅̾̓͗̓̾̇͒̀̄͗͑̚͜i̵̙͉̠̽̋̂̄͂̄̏̽̾̏̈́̋f̵̡͉͍͈͔̱̭̪̙̲͇̙̳̬̐̏̈́̆̃̈́͋́̈̀͆͠ḯ̶̼͎̬̫̮̰̣̥̥̲̜̝̱͚͆̂͂̇͛͒̓̌͂̔́̚͠͠ḙ̶̢̡͇̣̼̠̠̀͊̐̾͘̕͜ḑ̶̧̛̛̬͉̙͈͎̦̞̙͉͍͚̐́͗͝ ̸̺̙̱͕̈́́͊̋̇̉̚͝͝à̶̡̝̠̳͈͚͓͚̼͓͑́̓͜͝s̵̡̪̘̱͋̓̆̈́́̈́̋̅̊̓̚ ̶̧̦̙̖̬͓͍̺̭̟̮͎͆̀̑̎̊̑̌̽̅͑͌̿͝͝h̵͉̜̼̱̘̏̍̏̓̇̾̏͌́̅̊̀̕͘͘ų̴̨̗͖͕̺̦̝͖̩̞̖̽̈́́͜m̴̢̝͙̼̦̫͙̹̥̲̐̉̈́̋̿͆ͅã̴̡̢̦̦͖͉̘̱̞̝̮̹̽̋̍̂̈͘͘͜ͅǹ̸̘̰̰͕̳̫̗̗̘͐̈́̇͜͝ͅ.̷̨̼̖̈́͆̾̆͊̍̂̉͆͒̇̃

̴͚̭̱͒͒

̶̟͔͍̮͓̤̦̦͔̟͍̬̝̂͂̓̏̈́̋̌͋͝͠͝.̴̱̝̗͑̓̒̔̋͊̌̈́͗͝.̷͖̣̬̭̻͚͍̟͆́͂̎̋͘͜.̷̙̰͖̲̯́H̷͔̺̲̹̭͙͈̜̗̺̥̗̙̮̀̈́̈́̌̾͐̊͑̿̍́̈̑̅̒ͅē̷͙͆r̷̡͉͎̾̈͒̓͠ ̷͈̤̗͙̮̥͍͖̼̲͈͍̦̠͌͋́͊̇́̌̌̐́͘̚̕͝ͅh̴̩͔̣̩̰̖̜͖̠̏̾̋̓̆͋̾̏ͅȩ̶̡̛͖̥̣̞̯͈̻̩̬̺̦̾̋̾͛͠a̴̬̠̲̰͂̑̄̈́͋͐̃͐̍́̊͘͘ŕ̵̨̢̝͍̜͇͉̥̞̳̯̿̿̋ţ̷̞̗̪̙͓̙̙̫̥̲͖̏͗̎͛͠͠ ̶̛̭͉̟̘̦̄͐́̓̄͒͛́͛̈́̕͝i̷̢̼͔̘̪̮̓̌͋͜ͅs̶̡͈͕͉̒̄̈̒͒̉̈́͋̇̚͘ ̵͉̬͐͒͋̉͂͑͑̈́̿͌͘ͅp̸̛̫̺ļ̷̡̡̟̪̘̙͓͚̲̭̻̍̊̔ā̶͓̙̌̄͂̐͒̈́̕c̷̯͓̯̜̖̥̅̀͒͆́́̒̃̇̕̚̕͝e̷̡̡̧̛̠̣̦͔͖̲͎̩͖̅̽̒̓̏͂d̶̢͓̜̎̃̃̀̃͘͠ ̸̛͓͔̐́̂̂̀̾̈́͊į̶̺̗̖̠̤͆́̀͑̎̀͒̂͐n̴̪̹͓̯̞̪͊͌͛̾̾͐̓͛ ̴̛̝̹̗͘͜Ù̸̢̮͔̙̟̬̜̞͈͉̟͌̆̐̈́̄ţ̶̡͍͇̪̭̞̻͑̈̀̓̀͝ͅs̷̡̫̘̯̘͇̤͑͂͛̆͆̄͘ǘ̶͕̻̖̝̻̜̩̖͇̻͂͐̄̓͂̾̐̍̀̀̍̀͌w̷̢͙̩̪̻̬̯̮̱̹͌̀̒̇͘͝a̴̗̝̻͙̝͓͕̰̔̈́̑͊̀͘ͅ'̴̨̢̺̹̜͔̹͍̑̓̀̈͊̆͠͝s̶̨̢̰̘̕ ̴̛̘͉̈́̍̿̄̊̿͛̐͠ç̸̨̪̱͙̥͓̥͇͚͈̗̼̮̖̽̾̐̾̓̀ŏ̷̺̳̭̥̰͖̹̞l̶͓̮̹͍̮̟͖͎̠̦͓̦͋̇̏̂́̇̾͑͆̿̕͠d̵̝͙̓̐̒͆̿̆̎̾̾͝ ̸͚̺͈͕͕̫̞͓̝̠̠͂̓̀̀́̓͌͗̅̅̓͜͜͝h̸̼̠̠͔̦̟̰̲̄̉̂͂̆̓̓̅̆̋͆̉́̔̚ą̸̛͍̺͙̗̟͕͙͇̰͉̺̥͎̔́̄̓̊̍͑͊̃̚͘ͅǹ̴̙̤̫̼̲͙̺͍̰̖̼̳̱̑̄̊̉͂̾̆̚͘͝͝ḑ̴͈̳͔̝̮̫͋͋͂́̐͛̀̊́̽̈͜͠͠s̴̛͚̗̪̐̃̅̃̂͐̑͑̄̕̚͠͝,̶̢̮̮̦͍̫́̉͋̏ ̵̧̧̹͕̻̦̹̫̣͔̰͗̈́͑̀̌͛̿͂̎͋̐́̚l̵̨̢͈͙͙̖̬̳͚̹̩̄̾̌̆̋̈́̊̀͝͝͠͝ͅį̵̯͙̙̤̮̈́̓̈́̾͑͒͐̔̈́̉͊̆͂̚k̵͉͖̯̑̑͘e̶͎̙͈͂̊͑͑̕ ̶̢͈̹͍̦̻̳̠̪͍̰̠͈̲͛͆͜͝ä̴̱̪̯̼͙̼̣́͜ ̴̘̭̻̅́̀̌̍̈́̓̓͒͐̾̈́̕m̴̖͆͗͌́̄͋̏̋̍̌̏͠ȇ̶̢̢̢̤͈͈̰͙̖̳͔̤͕̦͜s̸̭̦͍̲̻̰̻̝̞̃̈́̉͗͆͒̄̔s̸̜̤̤͔͇͎̻̲̮̲͈͕̒͑̆̑̂͐͝͝ę̸̨̱̼̳̦̱͙̦̹̣̫̮̑̅̀̍͜ͅḍ̴̢̧̦̦̳͖̹͓̱̾̿͑͆̌̾͐͗͗ ̶̧̜̬̬̳̲̲̪̓͒̑̃̓͐͘u̶̧̙̪̪̙̱̒͂͛̎́͛͊p̷̟͍̝̺̤̻̝̒͋̀̉́ ̶͙̰̻͙̒̊̓͘g̶̨͉͔̹̺̻̫̮͙͐͛̈͐͊͐̃͋ͅͅi̵̳̹̣̝̪̣̘̩̋͂͋̌̓̀̋̚͘͝ͅf̷̲̺͚̹̈́̓̀̏͗̽͗͜͝͝ṫ̷̖̗̖̬͓̮͖͍̰̉́͂̑̑͑̉̐͗̈́̋͠͝͝.̸͇͓̣̫̈́̄̈́͌̾͆͘͘͝ ̵̠̜̬͓̿̏̈́̉̔͋͂̒̚͠H̸̨̜̖̜͙̲̘̼̺͕͔̦̔͒͐̔͝e̶̝̝͆̅̂̄͆̀͆͗́́̆͠r̶̠̓ ̵̛̱͇͚̲͚̗̩̦͖̳͚͑͐̆̓͑̈́̿̇̈́͆̓̀͝ͅį̷̺̩̬͙̟̦̞̼̼̱̗͍̳͖̈́͋̽̃́̿͂̄͘̕͠n̵̢̙̻̹̩̝͛̈́̈ͅt̵͍̭͎̖͙̬̫͇̞͕̝͇̀͐̊͋̈̏̌̕̕͜ȇ̶̥̠̙̰̬̳͖͖̲́́̿̈͑͑́̓̈̚ś̷̳̟͖͍̥̮̣̌̿̔̿̐͋̇̾̌̌̕̕̚ͅͅt̷͙̣͚̙̭̻̝̜̠̝̠̘̠͐̽͋̽͐͂̎́͆í̶̩̭̹̦̼̣̬̣̹̬͐͗̔͐̑̊͌͐͘̕n̴̛̼̭̜̹͎̗̥͉̂̌͌̈̄̌̈́̽̚͘͜͠e̶̢̨͕̱̣̥͂͛̕s̴̨̧͈̳̩̜̥͒̇̆̂̀̕̚͝ ̸̡̼̭̠̥̗̞̘͓̙̜̗̻́̾͜h̵̢̐́̀́̏͆͌͋̈̽ú̸̻̫̅̉̾̒͛̐̐͒̈ͅn̷̖͚̺̹̯̪̾͋̑̀͝ģ̵̛̼͉̬̖̬̱̬̼̀̏́̐̋͠͝͠ ̷̱̘̀̎ḁ̶̡̛͕̮͓̭͋̾̋̃͆͐̽̋̽͘̕͝r̸̡̭̲̱̘̠̦̲̳͓͙̱̫͕̈͆̓͊̕ͅò̴̢̥̖̬̟͕͍̻̻͎̯͇̟̞̹̍̓̿͑̓̉́͘͠u̶̢̩̹̜̮̘̗͈̖̗͇̪̒̿̓̚ͅn̵͖̊́̂́̽̓͊̃͝͠͝͝ḏ̶̢̨̧͇̈́͌̾͊̓̄̓́͛ ̴̛̲̠̻̆̆̏͛̐́́̏̽͆̔̒͠t̸̨̼̰͉̘͂́͑̑̽͝h̵̤̥͎̦̹̦̦͓̦̹̩̜̺͊͒̅̂̏ḙ̶̢̨̰͍̺̯̫͎͎͇̗͉̋̏̇̍̌̏̐̈́͘̚̕̕̕͜͝ ̸̹͖̝̈́̈́͑̇̂͆r̷̻̠̟͕͓̱̰͖͉͈̟͙͈̂̾̉͛̃͜ͅo̷̬̞̬͇͍̓̊͊̆̎͌͑̈́̆o̵̧̢̡̝̻̘̹͍̦̻̅̏̓̇͂m̶̨̨̩̯̹̻̱͕͙̙͔̲̪̦̳̏̈́ ̸̛̟͔̗̮̗͙̩̟͛̉͒̈́͛̈̓̾̀͠͠l̸͎̬̼̞̩̦̅̍́̊̌͝ḯ̴̠̫̫̻͇̦̬͚͇̜̟̪͕͆̽k̸̨̛̪̰͕̜̘͕̼̟͇͖̎͊͑̆̄̿̑͘͘ȩ̸̭͕͕̯͉̗̠̩̫͙̰̫̩̽̈ ̵͔͌̒̈́̆̄̒͛́̂͊͛̑̀͝ĭ̸̧̠̼͍̞̗̟̋̾̎͋̏̎͠͝t̸͖͎̭̖̩̬̹͉̏̀̒̓ ̵̜̝̯͎̙̜̫̮͖̳̌͊̐͑̔͛͠ͅį̶̳̲̹̰̱̥͉̐̔̅ͅs̵̟̒̿̋̂́̑́̏͐ ̷͉̣̻̈́ǎ̶̧̛̒͝ ̶̢̨̧̭̩̭̩̬̫͇̘̤̬̱͋͆͋̓̚b̶̥̈͐͋̓̀̃ỉ̴̙̈̈̀̌̀̽͘͝r̵̮̟̺̺͈̱̯̳̱̫̎́̇̑͋̄͂̆͐͝ẗ̵̨̢̛̻̩͚͎̪̣̲̼̘͚̈́̾̓̊͒̑͗͑͛͘͝ͅḥ̴̨̭̓̏͌̈̑͑̀̒̀̆́̚̕͝͠d̷̡̛̝̭̳̦͚̝̅̒̍̑̌̈́́͜͠a̴̛̪̘̞̲̪̔y̶̭̞̠͉͌̐̓́̊̀̒̉̎̅̈́̏͌͠͝ ̴̨̻͉̝̊̇̊͆͑̓͊͛͋̾͂̈́̚p̵̧̛̛͕̖̭͓̙̲̞̲̾̏̽̓̀̽̄̋̓̀̇͝͠à̸̧̨̦̟̬̺͚͉̹̙̺͎̆̽̐̇̋͆̚͘r̶͇͚̺͕͇̝̫͔̭̫̞͙̉́͌́͋̋͋͠t̵̙͈̙͓̄̍̐͛͛͊͜y̴̢͎͕̫̺̝̤̗̿͊͑.̷̧̛͉͍̖̋͊͒͌͛̊͛̎̈̃̒̉͝ ̷̹͈͕̯͕͕̳̟͕̟͔͚̜̮̆̿̊̄̅͐̇̈̉̂̐̌̋̑͝Ą̵̻̠̯͕̱͚̜͔̤͍͕͎͈̄̓̍̉͒̈́̕͝ͅň̶̲̹̐̅̅̄͒̃̊́́̉̔̀̈́ḑ̷̛̞͙͉̺̠͗̓́̈́̃͛̅̎̒͘͠͠,̷̧̞͚̙̘̤̺̙͖͔̹̽̒̈́͗̐̓̅̽̋̌̈̾̕ ̶̭̥̺̞̓̾̊̅͒̓̈̿w̴̛̜̾͂̀͛̆̍̀̇̈́͌̃͂͘͠o̸̡̢̪̮͉͚͇̝̥̙͛̓̏͆̑͌̂́r̴̙͈͍̠̫̖̟͙͔͐́ͅs̵̝̣̙̭̫̙̏̾́̊̆̒͝e̵̢̬̩̙̠̜̖̗͓͓̬̿̇̑̋̍͝ ̸̧̰̞̭̣͇̻͔͙̙̝͚̇̇̂͜ͅͅo̴̳̳͎͓̙̪̳̘̪͙̲̯̜̽͜f̴͎͕̬̥̖̜̗͉̽̕ ̸͙͕̤͖̰̗̭̜͛̅͊̒͝a̵̼̟̮̠͔̒́͂̃̿̃̽̂̎͆͋l̷͕͚̬̰̮̝̰̖̃̊͛̎́̋͋̽̂̽̐̕͜͠ͅĺ̸̢͙̼̳͗͒̅͒̊,̴̡̢̞̼̠̺̬̘̗͉̪̼̚͜ͅ ̶͇̥̫̌͑͌̌͛͛͝h̴̬͖̣͍̪̻̩̟͖̬̼̹̥͚̎̉͑̽̈́͆̽͊̀ͅe̵̡̱̗̺͚͖͉̬̩̦̊͜r̷̳̼̖̮̦̯̐ ̷̫̮͋͂̐̓̓̏͛̌͝p̶̡͕̜͉̝͓̼̣̤͕͉͉̅͛̇̄̈́͑̀̾͆͠͠ṳ̷̞̳͇̿͛ŗ̶̰͍͙͖̤̩͕͓̝͎̼͚̈̓͛́̍̏̊́e̶̘̲̥̣͔̞̤̩̔̈́͜ ̵̢̥̹̪̬̘̠̤̩͇͖̿ḇ̶̩̩̫̞͓̙̀̄̐̇̊́͘l̶̨̧̡̹̦̬̻̯͈͓̼̞̋̈́͂̅͌͐̔͊͊̄̚͝ą̵̛̜̩̣̱̬̐́̊̈̄̇̓̿̓̈̾̚c̷̨̨͕̖̩̼͎͍̗͖̱̩͇̦̲͐̾͂̅͘̕k̸̛̻͖̻͐̌̊͑̈̀͑͐̋͋̾̚͘͠ ̵̡̣̭͙̠͙̫͎͈̞̑̃̔̎̿̅̓̾̋̍̚͝ͅę̸̙̭̹̫͈̺͚̟̝̦̯̑̕͜ÿ̸̛̲̹̝͖̹̿̄́̃̆̓͊̏̒̒̔͜ȩ̶̨̳̹̞͓̼̼͎̝̜̼̲͍͑̔̾̉̾̓̆͌͆̚͝s̷̳̝̺̰̄͌̓̈͂̈́̐̒̐̀͐͐̚͠ ̴̡̨̢̛̘͙̭̗̣̰͕̙̥͈̲̌͒ͅa̵͔̤͛͋͊̇͊̽̃̓̀͆͂̀͘̕r̸̢̢̰̭̩͕͓̻͚̣͓̼̍e̴̩̲̮̤̻̗͎̥̩͖̻̲̞̎̅̿̾̆̓ ̸̧̛̙̞̼̗̱̞̩̞͙̰̳͕̦̾͌͑̉̅̇͊̅̕̚͜p̵̠̱̆́̄͂l̷̢̧͇̮̰̝̰̫̺̜̼̂͗̋̿͛̓̋̾̽̄̽̚͝ų̵̳͓͎̻͕̞̲̟̆̽̓̿̋̌̐̇̓̉̔̌̚͜͠͝c̶̛͕͇͍̲̺̽̋̑̃̓̋̑̎̚͝ͅk̷̛̰̬̝͈͚̖͓̲͕̒̍̓́̌̇̉̓̀̓̈́́͝e̶̺̮̞̹̤͛̀̾́̈́ḑ̴̙̖͉̒̅̉͛̇̋͒̍̅͌͘͠ ̸̨̛̱̺͙̥o̴̡̨̡̜̤̥̹͇̰̠̯̽̌͋͐̑̌͌͒͑̍͠͝͝u̶̧̬͊̆͌͆̿͠͠t̵̪̥̻̗͛̎́͆̿̒̊͌̏̀̎̚̕͝͝ͅ ̷̥̖͖͖̠̻̺̺̹͓̫̗̞́̈́̏̄͜ͅo̸̲͖̱̩͑̾͘f̸̯̹͋̑́̈́̃͊̈́̿͂ ̵͓̓̈́̒̂͑͂̒͂͌͆̕͘͠͝͝h̴̡̛̰͚͑̾͌͌̋͛̓̍͊̅͐ȩ̶̘̼̞͖̍͑̔̏͛̈́͗͋r̴̨̛̛͈̗̭̫̺̤̪͍̃̊̌̈́̓̒̐̊͋̍̂̚ ̶̥͓̘̹̹̖̇̀͋̀͒̈͑͘͠s̸̖̥̆̑͐ķ̷̧͇̫͕̙͈̜̮̞͈͚͓̑̇̄̚͜ư̴͈̭̜̮̼̥̈̌ļ̷̕l̷̨̡͕̗̘̟͕̮͐͐͠,̴̢̨̪͈̺̣̣͚̟̼̾̃̌̀̀ ̷̢͔̥͙̮̭̠̯̅̌͐̌̅͋̉̋͠b̴̡̤̪̺̤͍̣̣̓̑̔͗̈́̅̂͊̇̑͠͠͝e̸̡̙̠̦̲̩͗̃͂̄̕͝ì̴̪̙̓͌̐̐͌͌̂͐̍̽͠͝ń̴̢͕̯ͅg̵̡̢̦̼̦̦̻̙̮͚̙̹̳͈͕̔̂ ̷̢̞͇̲͉̋͋̅̇̂̉͒͌̚h̵̬̱̝̟̝̠̤̥̝̩̪͓͉̗̤͗̐͌̑̔͗́̑̌͗̐į̷̻̦̙̙̭̮̪̝͔̣̲̝̲͐̈́͒͒ͅḑ̸̞̘̠̼͖̱͎͚͔̻̪̤̅͗̓̍͑̐͋̈ͅd̷͍́̉̽̀̀̾͊̇̌̈́̅͆̚e̴̢̛̛͉̦̞̯̪͕̓͐̊͆̑͗̑͌͛̂̽̌n̴̛̖͓̥̹̼͚̱͎̈́̇ ̴͕̙̠̬̜̘͋̋̔̇̅̔̚̕͘͠i̸̛͇̠͚̐͌̎̈́͋̂̂͛͆̾̇͒̕͠n̵̨̛̛͙̊̇̈͗͒͆̒͆̂ ̷̧͔̭̗̞͚̙̻̹̪̜̊̂̂̀͛̋̔͘͜͜͠t̸̙͓̺͉͎̫̤̪͚̎͋͂̃̾͂̅͛͌́̅̇͑͠ẖ̴̲̠̟͈̲̻͉̲͎̻͔̈́́e̷̡͈̜̣͕̰͖͈͇̫͂̀̋͂̀͠ ̶̓́̀͋͊̀̀̐̈́̒̚͜ͅt̷̠̾͐̑͛̔͆́͊̃͐̈̓̕̚r̴̡̨̘͍̠͉͎̆͗͒̄͊̔̅̒͛́̆̕͝ḁ̵͚͍̦̞̮̼͇͆͗̾̅̚ś̸̢̪̹͐͊̈́͘h̴̡͓̦̪̪̜̞̭̲̣͈̩̺̹͛̾̏͛͊̊̐̈́̕̚͠ ̴̢̖͇̦͇̹̳̜͈̗̤͕͍͔̄̓̂̈̎̏̏̃c̵̪̬̜̮̰͙̘̳͙̗̰̞̄̏̌̊̌̀͑̈́̃̄̎̒̊͘a̴̡̫͉̝̫̺͚̞̻̳̬̦̽̆̎̆͒͛͌͗̀̊n̴̹͓̺̘͎̦͇͈͂̀͑͒̿͜͝ ̸͍̗̩̥̪̠̯̲͉̙̰̞̮̹̿͌̈́́̅͌͗̈́̈̓̎͐̿ͅö̴̢̧͔͚͉̬̠̺̭̫́f̶͇̠̝̰̑͆̒̅̓̾̉͂̌̈́̒̎̕͠͝ ̷̢̩̔͆̚t̸͕̳͛̔̃̕ĥ̶̡͋͛̑͛̀̊̓͆̕̚͝͝ĕ̸̢̨͓ ̷̡͇̙̝͙͕͈͎̩̪̎̎̉̉̀̀́r̸̼̼̱̭̝͉̱̈͋̔̄̃̀͐́̄͗ͅo̸̡͚̥̣͚̙̭̳͓̙̫͚̠̔̿̉́̔́̈̍͜͜ơ̸̧̦̮̱̹̞̖͕̎͌͒̓̇̽͝͠ͅṁ̶̨̛̜̞̜̣̫̝͔̾̓͒̉.̸͇̜͋͛̕

* * *

None of the mysteries ever stop. Not any of them at all. That is what makes them and humanity so interesting! What is the point of everything if everything stayed the same? Oh, that's right! There would be no point! Humanity exists to keep all of us entertained. And that is my mission in the world right now, figure out what exactly in humanity is the most entertaining. It's literally my job, I get paid for this shit. The ugliest parts of humanity is what makes them so beautiful!

Nothing of our world could exist without Adam and Exe giving in to sin and taking a bite out of that apple. Humans are sinners, cursed by the simple mistake of people who have not even ever existed. Life is unfair in that sort of way. But I do not mind, for, if life is fair, life becomes boring. There will be nothing but empty husks going through their everyday routines. Such is the perfect world that hopes strive to achieve. Where humanity becomes nothing more than a hive mind, where everybody will be the same and there will be no conflict. Who would ever want to live in that fucking shit hole?

"Alright, alright, I guess it'll be fun to see the battle of the brains between you two. Got no other form of entertainment right now." I take out my notepad, ready to take notes. I am between two men, who I am really surprised have not beaten the shit out of each other yet. Guess that is the only thing that makes this anything remotely interesting.

"I see no point of this argument. Especially since Natsuo will not act like a sensible human being-"

"Shut up, Masamune! Get that stick out of your ass and stop preaching about love and understanding while living the past! The Saviors of Humanity are dead, get over it already."

Natsuo is an..interesting fellow. He has long blue hair that will make every woman be jealous. His eyes are brown and stern, greatly helped by his sharp, furrowed black eyebrows. Tan skin covers every inch of his body, with him being quite muscular and tall as well. Would be more intimated if he was not such a crybaby. And, of course, he wears that boring suit and tie combination that literally everybody has on working for the Future Foundation. This dude is such a dumbass for thinking that we would not find him while literally wearing his uniform. Well, I could probably go more into his appearance and shit, but I'm not the type of narrator who likes to spend too long on these type of things. We do not need to know every single thing that is on their body.

On the other side, there is Masamune. And he also has long hair that ladies would go crazy for, only this time it is white and put into a ponytail. He has some sort of black veil thing covering his mouth. I'm not a walking dictionary and don't give a shit about fashion, so I don't give a shit about saying that. And, of course, just like Natsuo, he wears that boring ass suit and tie. Though Masamune is better than most members of the Future Foundation since he at least tries to put more personality into it. Too bad I actually agree with Natsuo and he has a stick up his ass.

"Let's get this over with. We got the actual story to get to and the two of you are just wasting space. So like kill each other or something-"

"I'm not that stupid! God, nothing is getting done here!" Rushing out of the room, Natsuo slams the door behind him loudly. Masamune and I aren't impressed by his childish tactics. However, that does leave us being stuck with each other.

"I will not give in to your silly games... _Junko_."

* * *

M̸̘̥̟͇̬̯͎̞͈͉͙̩͒̀́͋̿͑͂͊̒̅͒͜͜͝ͅa̶̢̛̗̳̩̭͓̮̗͖͐͛̄̎̇͋́̔̑̕s̸̳̪͔̻͒̑̆̍̍́͌̂̐̕͝à̶̢̡̹͎͉̻͍̭̺͔̜͜͜ͅm̵̖̬̃̑̔͗̈͝u̶̡̝̥̻͕̅̋͂̍͂͘̕n̶̮͓̆̇̓͐̍̿̕ĕ̵̛͉̌̿̍̈́̂̃̀͛͘͝͠ ̸͈̺̌̀̊̈́̃̉͘͜͠b̴̢̢͖̥̤̯͇͒̓̃͑͂͐͜͝ọ̶̫͇̱͙̍̑̌̑͂̈́͝͠d̶̩͙̞̪̲̳̩̳̣̬͕̋͊̃͗̈́̎͜ͅy̴̛̫͖͈̳̲͎̯̲̠͉̦͑̈́͛͛̂̀̋̄̓̀̑́͘ ̴̡̬̖̰̲̫̙̬̰̫̼̜̏̿̏̊͑́͂͗̐̐͗̄̕͝͠ͅͅḩ̸̩͇͕̣̖͛a̴̛̺̤͈̬͇̳͐̔̑̾̄͒̀͐͘͜͠ṅ̴̝̼̪̯̗͊͋̍̓̊͋ͅg̸̢̢̮͎̗̟̻͚͈̤̔́̍̓̊̅̀̓̏̿͒̓̚̕͜ͅs̷̘̩̼̺̿̀̽̽̉ ̵̧̻̹̤̟̗̮̠̦͔̞̘̓̎̃f̴̛̰͚͚̹̻͖̺̱̍̿̇͛͐͌̂̍̔̀͑̐͘ṙ̸̨̰͍͙̕͜o̵͎͍̜̰̭̿͐̆͊͐̌̅͘m̷̨͉̺̎̅͜ ̴̯̜̱̼̺̮͙͉̙̙̍͂́̆̇̉̎͌a̶̢̖̐̈́̃̈́̎ ̷̧̜̝̻̪͇̝̤͖͍̰̃͜b̸̙̦̜̫̀ȩ̶̡̢̩͇͕͇̦͎̼̻͇̺̐͊́͆̉͑̇͗́̾͝l̵̢͙͈̪͙̝̳̦̖͖͚͑ţ̷̹̠̼̭̣̖̞̻̫̟̥̹̌̀́̄͑͛̆̄͒͂̍̽͝͝ͅ ̵̧̫͔͍̩͚̺̰̟̫̹͔̾̓a̶͍̠͕̹̣̚͜b̸̢̦̗̤̘̹̏̏͗͗̓̕͜o̸͓͖̮͂͌̔͠v̴̡̨̙̣͍̤̖̻̼̺̤̺̱̇̈́̽̀͠ͅͅę̷̡̞̖̟̫͔̘̥͚̅͑̽̍̂͊̈́͗̀͘͠͠ ̶̛̺̰̻̱̅̈́̓̅̄̂̐̅̋t̴̎̈́͐̀̌͠ͅh̴̡͍̜̹̪̳̝͕͔̳̺̗̗̘͐͌͒̈́̎̆e̴̛̫̬̼̿̆̐̎͒̇́̓̊͛͜ ̷͇̖̺̒͆̂̈́̎̈͘d̶̡̰̘̘̹͉̪̰̗̞̈́̅è̸̠̺͓͈̏̏̈̒̌͂̂͝ṣ̶̻̞͆̔̑͐̃̑̉̅͘ḱ̶̢̡̤͈͇̖̮͂́̿͂̔̇͜͝.̷̻̔́͑̈͒̽̈́̔̾͠͝͠ ̴̡̼̞̳̩̺̱̟͌̀̐̑̿̓͊̔͛̒̕͜͠H̵̨̡͈̤̥̪̱̗̯͓̍̇́̓̈́͐̽͌e̵͇͙̲̩͉͂́̽ ̵̢̡͔͉̺̗̭̙̤͓̰̹̩̳̖̏͒̐̈͘s̵̨͚̼̺̦̼͙̲̗͍̖̙̋̓̅͐͆͒̈́̉̏̒́̈́͘ẅ̴͓̞̜͔̜́̿͊͒͆̋̔́̽̑͂͝͠ͅa̷̯̺͚͎͓͎͒̿͆̽̑̔̐̍͋̕͘͝y̴̧̩̼̩̱̓̒̈́̈́͐̓͒̄̊́̊̚͘ŝ̴̮͍̮̎̐̆̀͂͒̆́͘͠͝ͅ ̵̲̬̹̙̗̯͕͈͍̒́̀̊̾́̾b̵̢̠͎͓͕̐̇͠ͅa̸̧̯̯̦̩̠̮̬̘̽͋ç̵̧͕̞̻̖̝̪͖͖͚̫̯͊͒̆̑̎͜͠k̶̢̡͙̝̟͈̫͈̤͎͎̊͐̀̃̋̅ ̶͔͈̘̰͙̪͗̏̿̔͛̄͊́̅̃͒̽̕͝â̶̹̫͑̚͠n̶̻̝̠̜͇̪̗̈́͝d̸̰͔̘̠̃̇̍̓͛̑͗̾̎͂̚͝ ̸̢̟̜̫̦͉̟̪̣̹̦̤̗͔͙̅͐̋͛͗f̶̝̜̙͈͓̯̙̪̘̪̭̻̯̻͛̈́̾͂̌̀͒̑̚̚̕̕͜o̵̧͓̞͙̦͍͈̦̰̳̬̕r̸̻̭̊͌̏͋̊͛͒t̶̘̝̟̆̊̀̎͋͗͌̋͗̆͝͠h̴̨̥̬̲̦͖̑͋̅̏̄̈́,̸̦͖̱͙͚̭͖̰͓͎͉̞̲̙͚̾̀̔̋̏ ̸̢̛͉̣͓̞͔͔̟͔̭̻̜͙̈́̓̃͑̀̽̊̒̓̽͘͠ḩ̸͖̖͔͍̜̣̭͊̐̆̃̽̿̏̉̀́̅͐͘̕͠ḯ̸̢̳͕̣̫͋̍͊̃s̵̡̮̱͔̦̝͇̘̃ͅ ̵̧̰̦̜͈̬̱̔̓͋̑̄̉̋̊̌̓̈́̍̊͒͜͜f̶̘̬͓̺͖̤̘͕̂i̵̢̝̠̔̃̅̀̓́͗͠͝͝ñ̵̨͙̗̲̞̣̤̟͑͂͊̋̌̇̑̀̄̒͌̽͘͜g̸̨̛̲̼͉̖͓͎͗̀͐͜͝͝e̴̫͔̫̦̅̌͐͗̐̓͗̓͝͠r̸̡͉̦̰̭͈̭͍͇̦̙͙̙̀̈̔͊̾̉͜͝͝s̶̢̛͇̜̯̺̝͍͙̤̹̣̬͌͂͋͊̿́̈́͛͑̐̕ ̴̧̡͚̖͎̯̫̳͍̝͐̐̒̎̈͐͒̂͐̽͊̈́̚͜͜͝ĉ̸̨̠͠ő̸̡͙̣̫͖̬͍̲̬̲̆̇͗̐̎̽̇͋̕̕͜͝͠v̶̛̛̙̘̯͗̈̅͒͒́͑̄͋́͗͘ẻ̶̡̛̀̒͒̐͑͗̈́͘̕̚͠͝͠ṙ̴̢͙̱̥̹͎̬̜͚̠̈͋́͆̈́̓̓̕͝ẽ̷̡̘̻͎͍̜̩̖̬̱̖͒́̔̔͌̈́̈́̌̈́̀͝d̴̛̼͍̀̄͐͌͛͂́͗̊̚̚͠ ̵͈͓͊̓̌̈̿̓̓̕͝i̴̡̧̘̦̩͎̖̬̱̦͌̽̂͝ͅṋ̵̡̛͙͎̯̜̳̦̱̣͔̫̋͋̒͒̑͒̄̓̔̋̚͜ ̶̨͕̠͚̣̐̋̒͌̕b̸̪͇͇̺̞̞̼̬͒̅͊̀l̷̤̳͙͕̭̹̯̝̀̉͌̿͊̿͝ơ̸̳͎͕̗̼͂̅̓̐͂̉̀̈́̀̔͛̽͘o̵̢̭̞̳̳̱̦̲̮̖̼̯͔̓͆̈́̾d̷̪̙̗̟́̅̌͛́͆͗͑͒̃͆͂̂̚͝.̶̰̤̞̬͇̼͂ ̶̻͙͙̠͚͊̄̅͐̈͒̎́̈́̈̿͑̌S̵̡̧̢̰̠͜͝h̷͚̍̂̽̀͘͝ī̷͔̻̖̫̱̩̥̰̄̅̀r̴͓̙̦̤͖̠̖͇̯̫̤̝̲̐̔̽̓̅̑͑͊̋͋̒ơ̸̢̡̘͈̝̮̤̘̹̦͉̩̻̠̔͒̎̒̄̎͋͑̓͘͝͠ ̸̨̣̰̖̱̯̬̭͍̮̥̣̰̼̑̄͊̇̑̌̃͆͋̇̓͜͝͝ẁ̴̻̪̾̐̃̔̾͆͂ä̵̛̯͎́͗̆̀͊̕͘ṭ̷̢̛͎͓̤̈́̇̽͌̐̌͛̅̔̿̇͊̆̕ç̸̫̉͒͐̏͂̓̄́̿̑͛͒͐͜͝h̷̨̙̥̯̠͎̼̗̻͎̗̩͎̜̞́̇̈́͒́̽̀̓̚͠ḝ̸̢̧̡̡̩̫̥̫̝̠̳̩͎̖̆̀͗̈̃̓͑́̄s̶̢̡̯̞̫̲̖̦̖̣̗̭̃͋̇̔̂̊̂̋͋̐̎̚͝ ̵̨̢̬̗͎̰̼̯̻̮͍͈̻̫͗͠o̵̹̽̍̃̓̋v̵̢̮̹͖̫̻͎̜̌̂̔̈́͐e̸͍̐̔̅͋͒̀̕ȓ̴̩̤͈̙͚̻͕̒̽̇̿͑̍͠͠ ̵̧̰̪̮̪͙̘̖͚͓̪̞̦̉̄͐̾̾̂͆̾̌̕h̷̩̆́̏͊̌̉́͂͠i̵̱͛͐̍m̴̡̡̬͇̗̠͈̘͈̱͔̫̬̀̽́̓͗̈́̃̆̾̐̀̾̚̕̕,̷͚̜̠̥̮͉͎̬͖͕̰̰̞̞͉̐̀͂́͑̇̓̐͘͝ ̶̼͕̘͕͚̰̜͛́̐͋̓̓̄̋̐̽̎͋̀̕̕s̵̙̬̟̻̼̤̤̣̱̅̆̈́̑̄̌͒̓̎̚͜ͅţ̶̢̲͍̠̹̼͖͍̦̼̤͓͂͒̆̃́ą̷̻̺̫̝̟͚̟̥̤̠̭̼̈́̎̇̎͐̚͜r̵͉̲̯̟͍̓̂͑̽́͑͆̋͆̐̈́̋̆͝i̷̧̪̲̭̺̣̲͂̉̀̅̿͗͋͗̍́͋̓͘͝n̷̛̙̆̇͂́͑̿̓͂̉̚͘͝͠ġ̶̬͙̳́̐̊͆̓̍͋͑̅͂͐͌ ̴̡̨̳̥̼̳͎̼̺̤͇̹̤͉̂͒͐̏͆̃̽̈̕b̷̨̡̢̬̬̖̳̯̺͕̲͍͙̪͋̈́̾l̸̨͕͉̺͖̲͔̦̤̺͍̜͕̪̳͐̄́̇a̶̢̰͚͙̲̲̰̹̹̩̹̞͍͋̇̓̾̈́́̏n̶̡͚̓̓̋̔͆̈̓̌̿̒̒̉̕̕͝k̶̢̜̠̯͔͇̭̩̻̾̀̀̐̔͗̑͌̎͛͋̽l̵̢̡̢̜̩͓̝̆̓̒̄͆͋͘͘y̴̨̝̳̺͚̼̻̭̣̘̙̣̖̘̎̾̍̅̽̓̋͘͠͝ͅ ̷̼̭͇̯͑̆͘ǎ̷̧̦͓̦̻̞̘͔̱͇̲͔͍͙̾̽̇t̷̨̩͙̺̋̆̉̓͜ ̶͎̪̙̪̻̎͗͊̈́͐t̷̞͔͈̩̮͚̜͔̪͖͉̏̊͜ȟ̶̩͉̝̳̫̭̮̤̱̱͉̜̎̚͘e̵̖͋͂̆ ̵͖͓͙͙̄̏̓̔̏̓́ċ̸̙̺̱̥̩̮͕̱͇̌̍̐̿̏̏̈́̚͘͝͝ỏ̷͚͐͌̎̂̈́͋̅͐͌͗̀̔̒r̴͚͔̦̟̞̖̓͗̌́̆̊͂̏̍̿̄͘̚p̶̢̧̤̥̹̻̰̓̿̂́̅̿̀̅̂̈́̎̓͊́̚s̴̪̻̣͆̒͐͗̊͗͒̈́̉̍̍̔̌è̷̢͚̹̼̗̦͔̣͎͚̪̗̇͛̾.̴̨̧̙͚̭͎̟̪̣̃

* * *

N̷̢͎͖̜̱̘̆̃͘á̷̟̺͙̬̺̗̜̥̟̼̝̥͕̟̆̍̆̑̂̿̀̅̾̀ͅt̸̩͕̦͓̅͒̎̋͜͝s̴̨̡̭̺̹̳͇̼͙̼͑̍́̑ŭ̸̼͉̣̳͇̼̜̒́͌̀͝ͅő̶̡̻͉̮̉͌̄͋̔̀̽̄̒͜͠ ̶̡̢̪̞͖͈̤̪̩́̀ͅş̸̯̼̬̜̯̬͔̣̯̹͕̳͆̑͜ţ̸̨̡̣̟̯̜̘̠̲̘̼̦̂̌ȃ̷̧̩̝̺͉̝̻͕̐̄̐̿̋͂r̷̞̤̟̭͓̦͖̩̮̰̝̘͆̆̐́e̶̛̠̟̯̖̱̣̦̯̟̖͓̽̓̏͑͌̾͊̇̀̕͜͠͠s̸̼͉͖̫̣̖̤̰̙͗͒̽͋̍͆̽̓̀̐̂͘͠ ̴̧͎̲̹̼̱̭͖̤̈́͊̍̎ï̴̧̹͇̪̀̀̈́̿n̵̨͔̦͙̹̩̯̖̪̰̘̻͚̻͊̓̆̑̀̈̓̔͑̿̃͠ ̶̧̳̯̰̘̜͈͐̔̄̑̅̀͊̃͠͝h̶̖̻̺̙͎̙̘̣̘̻͙̣̃͗̍̉̀͋̂̈͜͜ö̷̥͍̂͌̈̓͂͌͘r̴̮̩̞̫͓͋́͠r̷̢͎̦̪̗̦̥̫̝̣͉͗̈́͛̃̓̆̋ǫ̵͍͎̪̮̖̜̈́͒̅̾́͠͝ŗ̷̡̘̟̬͚̬̪̱̣̜̈́ ̷̡̫̙̫̥͉͕̭̯̦͂̑̐̓͂̔̓ͅa̴̖͈̦̞͊̀̿̾͑͑͑̌̂̀ț̶̢̛̛͎̰̝̝̲̗͛̓͛̏́̑̈́̾̾͗̑̕̚ ̸̢̦͔̞̼̑̾͐̈̈͛̔̔̔̽̒̈̾͘a̴̛̹̲̳͇̭̥͍͑̑̄͛̉͆͒l̶̡̨͍͔̣̫̰̺̣͇̘͍̃̀̈̋͆͗̏͊̈́̑̀͑̎̈l̶̛̛͚̥̍́̀͋͆͐̈́͑́̍̇̕͘ ̶͉̐̑̾͐̌̀͊͘͝t̵̡̨̟̙̝̜͎̗̱̊̓̇͂͆́̅̏̋̄̕͝ḩ̴̼̹͔͕͙̗͕͕̺͚̉̌̎̅̔̐̌͊̂͆̈̄̂̕͘ͅế̵̢̩̹͚̩̹̙͈̮̪̣͇̳͚̌ ̸̢̜̬͓̗͍̦͐͂̌͒̈́̋͘͝b̵̧̢̥̮̟̹̗͈̟̬͊̇̄̇͋̐͗̈́͛͜͜͝ö̵̬̠̬̲̒ͅḓ̸̱͔͇̫̼̬͓͖̯̳̋͒̅͌̀͋̚͜͝͝į̸͚̪̣̙̳̭̣͇͇͎̌̅͐̂̽̊͋͗͑͜e̸̢̪͖̘̻͍̮̔̌͜s̶͚͎͈͈̹̗̯͚͎̘̥͔̎ͅ ̶̡͙̠̫̗̦̠̟̞̝͇̳̖̰̊͗s̸̨̨̠̟̣͕̙̗̙͈̟̺̥̈͗̂͝͝ȕ̴̡͙͕̻̣̗̗̻̲̭͉͖͕͎̇̋͑̽̑r̶̞̪̯̦̘̩̩̜̜͛̌̅̐͜ŕ̷̨̪̟͙̜͇̖̬̬͊͐͛̆̊͂̑́͌̓̆͘͝ơ̵̗͖̣̣͖̺͉̖̘̟͉̰͖͐̾͌̀̆͌̎̈́̊ủ̵̘̙̰̞̘̥̏̍̂́͊̌́̓̊̈́̆̈͠n̴̥̠̋͌̐̾̿̆̊̆̾̄͐͠ḑ̶̬̱͙̤̬̌̌̔̈͘i̴̧͔̯̩͉̟̲̲̬͓͕̩̘̐́͊͗̐̕n̵̨͎͍̟͈̻͍͎͚̪̂̽̑͑̈́͒͠ĝ̸̻͍̥͇̃̃̅͆̕̚̚͝ ̷̛̮̓̿͗͐̿͛̇ȟ̸̡̢̳͚̆̏̉̀̃̀͝ĩ̸̢̭̞̹͖̪̓̋̍̀́̀͠͝m̶̼̖̼̮͈̮̭̈́͂̃̆̽̓́́̄̄́̂̓͠.̷̛̛̹̰̲̱̟̤̘̤͍̩͇̰̖͚̇̀̎̎̀ ̵͉̪̙̹̤̖̲̳͙̝̞̩̜̠̠͋̎́̀̓͛́̋̒̈́̀͝͝M̸̨̳͎̫̲͍̗̜̿͛̓̅̑̏̈͊̿̅̍͜͠è̷̢̙̦̫̯̥̥̝͈̪̝̙͑͌̈̕͜ͅi̵͚͂́̉̌͒̊̈̋͑̃͂̈́̊͝͝ ̸̮̩̙̹̦̖̆̎ḯ̷͇͈̣̱̹͇͔͕̫̳̈́́̓̀͌̽̀̊̀́̓̂͆͜͠ṣ̸͖̦̫̼͉̲͇̝͎͕͋̎ ̶̡͖̤̣̜͇͕͕̓̇̑̊̑̽̊̑̍̕̕̕͝i̶̧̛̥̰̖̺̞̜̟̖̭̥̰̩̅̈́̀̓̍͐̅͘͠ṋ̶̢̖͕̩̺͙̖͕͋̀͌̽̍̊̒́̓͂̆͜͝ ̷̧̱͈̠͎͙̳͙̖̭̯̪̓̒͘f̶̺̝̩̲͎̘͙̮͕͎̤͐̓̾̈́̾̌̑͋ṟ̷̙̠͗͛̌͐̎͝͝͠o̶̢̰͈̘̳̘̞̣̐̉̀̇̓̇͊́̏̅̅͜͜ņ̶̢̩̩̬͈̦̦̎̾͐̔̚̕͘͝ť̶̞̣̺̹̪̰̯̇̔̋͛̃̇̍̀̇͐̓͆̈́͠ ̴̧͉͔̫̟̖̙͕̬̪͚̻̣̿͊̆̌̈ͅǒ̴͇f̵̼̝̗̼̫̖͇̰̣̳̪̩̮̊ͅ ̸͇͓̦̣͙̱̼̪̙̭̮͕̣͖̻́̄̽͒͌̂́̔̊̿̌̚h̴̢̨̛͎͚͕͕͇̜̭̦̍̀̈̃̓̌̈́̃͗́̒̓ǐ̵̦͉̰̒͒͂͋̓̊̎̚͘͠͝m̴̢̤̺̻̠̲͔̰̯̰͐͆̃̌̕͜,̵̤̀̈̽̃̒̓͆̋ ̵̢̘̣̙͎͑́̊̈̄͌͋̍̔̌̕͘Ș̶͚̗̀̂́͒͗͝ͅa̴̠̰̿̉̃̓̐̎̾̈́̀̀̅́͌̏̑i̸̹̭̾̏͂̚̕ţ̴̣̻̭͙̠̮̪̟̪̣̭̩́͗̔̃̒̈̓͋͊͠o̴̮̒̿̓̀̾͛͛͆͐͘̕ų̷̝̩̼̉͑͝͝ ̶̛̛̳͖̠̫̪̩̯͛̔́̒̍̃̈́͛́̿̾͐͜͝i̵̛͓̼̟̝͔͆͊́́̏͌͛ņ̸̮͇͇̪͕̙̞̦̬̍͌̍̐͂͘̕̚ ̴̛̪̻͐̈́̋̏̈́͂͠ţ̶̧̳̺̫͈͎͈̼͔̐̿̅̈́͛͂͛̿̃͑̔̚̕͝h̸̡̛̙͎̯̗̙̳̞͈̹͕̙̦̝̠̊̊̿̓̍̈́̈́̈́̕̚͠ȩ̴͚͉̘͆̓̾̌̐̈͛́͑̚͝͝ͅ ̸̨̨͔̱̗͍͖̩͉̙͖̲̌̏̓̒̀̆̕̚͜ḅ̶̢̡͙̪̩̼̥͎̼͔̲̋̆̃́̃́̓͘̚e̷̡̲̤̙̯̘̝̙̘̞̽̓̽̔̇̈́̔̅͜͝͠h̸̙̺̱̿̿̈́̓̽͠ͅi̶̛͖̘̾̔̏̄̆̏̄̇̊͘̕͝ǹ̵̨͇̀͊̒͛̍̐͊̓͘͝d̴̡̢̗͉͎̩̪͈̺̭͍̝͐̚.̴̖̑̈́͐͗͋͠ ̴̧̨̝͇͚̠̼̖́̒̎̆͑̋̄̈̔̃̐̃͝B̵̢͖̠͚͚̣̤͎̘̰̺̜͍͛̀ư̵̡̹̖̫̘͂̈́̿̽͌͆̌̾̃̕t̵̨̢̮̞̱͙̜̭͈͋̅͒̑́̀͂̑̑͑̒̿͗̉̚ͅ ̵͈̙͚̗̞͚̤̼̝̼̫̞̽͂̓̉̿͑̕͝w̸̛̦̃̇h̴̥̟̪͛̚a̴͓͖̯̺̣͖̻̎̂̂͜͜͝͝t̶̙̯̾̿͋̍̌̒̉̍͒̓̕͝ ̸̨̧̨̝̺͓͖͇̝̩̗̦̰̺̞̃̑̌͂̓̊̈́͝h̴̰̱̾̕è̸̡̧̫͇̗͍̤͓̹ ̷̢̘͔̰͇̦̥̻͈͍̮̫͚̜̈̊̈́̀͝ņ̷̧̧̭͖̲̤̲̼̙̊͆̉̓̔̿͂́͠o̸̰̿t̵͎͕̠̣̣͋̀̓̈́͗̈́̊̎̏͠i̷̬̬͕̜̜̞̙͍̝̭͉̠͖̾̈̈́́͛̀̀̎̕͠ͅc̵̩͍̭̗̜̭̉͆̇̾̾̋ḛ̷̝̠̥͗̈́̒̅̄͗̋̍̃͝͝ṣ̶̛̻̣͓̪͓͓̞̼̺̝̝͖̺̎̔͒͗͊̑̅̋̓̓̓͘͝͝ ̵̨̰̥̥̱͇̯̈́͛̍̂̿͜ī̴̡̨̼̺͈̟͔̟̫̗̗̲̺̀̏͝͝ş̷͔̤̘̞̘̹̱͔͕̠̬̗̞̇̊̓̔̈́ ̴͉͚͑̆̽͗̾̽͌͛͐̏͗̽̉̆͆t̸̛̪̪̪h̷̨̢̳̬̙̹̣̳̤̰͚̖̗̝̎̑͒͌̾̚͘͠ͅẽ̶̯͋̄͌͆́̆͝ ̴̡͉̤͈̮̻̗̓̿͛͜ģ̸̢̻͚͉̝̝̰͉͙͓́̈̏͐̃͐̚͘̚͜ì̵̢̢̧͉͇̯̺̹̺̹͊̿̉̒́̓̈̈́̾͘͘r̴̢̘̖̝̼͉̘̓͗̎̄͊́̃̄́̈́̓͛̔͘ļ̵̡̡̜̰̪̣̙̮̣̂̓̀̉̇̀̋̓̀͠ ̶̢̖͎̝̰͈̯͔̬͔̱̮͋͠t̷̩͈͙̤̣͇̰̲̭̬̿̔̇̒̓̒̅͋̔͂̕͘o̷̹͔̮̾͊̓̊̈́̈́͌̽͗̓͂̒͛̾̕ ̸̧̡̪̖͇͈̙̟̭̱͚͈͕͛̀̓̾̈t̸̨̘̻̼̼̳̯͖̼̀̐̾̇͋̽͑̇͜h̵̰̭̰̬̗̫̭̤͆̒̂͊̊ȅ̸̝͍̞͓̦̂̋̿͠ ̷͇̦̤̳͋̈́́͑͊̌̋͐̃͆̂̉̋͆s̴̪̬̼̘̦͓̜͖̦̰̉͑͌́͝ͅị̸͕͉̫͔̺̼̌̂̓̊d̴̥̎̌̊̎̂͋̆͂͂e̴̡̡͎̝̭̪̭͙̩̪͝ ̶̥̊͊͋̾̊̎̔͘̕͠ẃ̷̢͕̟̙̰ͅi̴͈͈̩̅̿ẗ̵̯͓̬͉̹͔̖͉́̂̾̆h̴̛̦̦̄͑͐̃̑͊͂̾̉͘͝ ̸̥͇̦̖͍͓͖̹͈͔̗̈́̐̀̿̿͜͝t̶̹͉͉̣̹̘̻̭̗̲̘͍̓̃̌̃̌̈́̽̂̇̉̃͝ͅͅͅe̶̳̩̮͎͈̝͚̫̳̋̏̎́͗̃ͅȁ̸̩͓͔̍̉́̿̄̀͑̒̆͊͂͋̔͝r̸̛͚̗̦̿̊̾̌̄̀̊̅s̶̰̘͈̣̘̬̝̘͋͊́͜͝ ̷̢̡̣̜̳͍̳̺̦̙̠̀̀͝r̶̩͙͍̪̭̫̩̗̀̓͂̿͘ù̶̬̹̪͇͎͚̱̰̙͆̈́́̂̍͜n̸̼͙̞͓̳͊͐̀̓̓̿͊̍̕͜n̴̨͍̱͇̾͋͒͝i̸̢̯͈͚̖͔̟̺̙͖͚̬͇̬͑̒̈͒͛̀͛͗̚n̸̡̡̛̛̰͖̣̳̜͖͔̦̗̩̐̄̒̀̓̉̎̓̓̚g̴̢̧̨̮̠̻͖̭̲̼̓ ̷̨̖̥͎̟̖̦̳̳͉̇d̴̢̲̪̗̮̄́ǫ̵̢̠̞̳͉͚̺̳̘̥̒̿̇̆́͊̾̃̓̚̚͠ͅͅw̴̧̧̨͙̤̲̞͚̏̎͋̏͘n̷̹̦̮͎̣͖̭͇͈͆͝ ̶̟͇̟̭̜͈͊͛͜h̶̢͙̋̇̓̎̈̋́̂̂́̚͝͝͝e̷͉̮͖͍̤̫̟̝̟̔͜r̶̛̫͌̎̎̽͆͐̇͝ ̵̧̛̛̹͔͌͋͂̀̐̒̍͝ȩ̵̱͚̜̯̥̺͇͍͖̬͔̰̞̽͌͐̈́̊̄ͅý̶̢͙̯̩͖̥͚̪̪̭̭͇̬̾͋̃͋̐͛͛̂̋̕͜͝͠ę̶̛̳̠̬̬͈̀́͌̍͑̇̇̎̀́͘s̷̺̭͉̦̣̈́̋̔̎͊̐͝.̸̢̛͇̫̲̭̰͚̖̪̥̱̈̉́̅͠ ̷̢̡̦̣̦͓̩̞̻̈́̆̏̈́̈́͘͝͝T̸̨̛̪̥̭̙̦̓̀̒̑̇͋̈́̎͝͠h̴̜̱̗́̓̓́͐̎͋͘͘͝ẻ̴̘̩͋̅͛͂͂̇̈͠ ̴̧͙͇̯̩̗̦̹̰͉̳͊̚̕l̴̲̹̖͙̥͚̭̫̤̾̆̌̋̔͜͝ä̴̡̛̛̯̯̬͈̺̓̆̔̍̀̏̍̄̏ś̷̡̢͔̝͚̱͎̪͆͌͐̓̆͌͒͗̈̓͝͠ͅţ̵̡͔̘̲̪̬̤̱̠̻̳̝̰̗̋͗̏̎̾̽͐̀͠ ̵̨̻͓̲͕͔͖̭̦͙̥̯̇̋̚͝ͅt̶̢̨̡̧̧̤̼̩̻͙͎̜̖̰͇̓̀͐͘h̶̨̢̨̤̬̥̤̫̯̱̱͕͈̻́̽̑̅̇͆̓̔̚̕͠͠ï̴̙̘͈͚͙̦̹͉͑̋̑̊̂̆͒̅́̔̈ͅͅn̵̢̨͂̓̅́͆͠͝ǵ̸̢̝̲̭̟ ̶͇̩̰̋̉̆̍̀͌͐̆̌Ņ̸̦͇̥̼̬̳̱̟͉̻̦̩͚̍̍͌͛̒̆̾͒̔̓̕̚̕͘͜a̸̡̡̨̧̖̙̥̱͎̞̠̞̝̓̏́͐̍̄̄̇̊t̵̢̨̮̹̯̄̈́̐̓̉̕͜͠s̶̨̛̮̭̔̌̓̏̇̾̆̈̃ů̷̝̯̱̙̇́̋̋͌̄̿͐̇̉ò̸̧͎͉̤͚͕̼͓̣ ̷̧̨̰̣͓͈͠s̶̺̭͋̊̿̓͘͝ę̶̨̧̧̗̘̥̟̘̻͕̜͋̊̈͛̀̾̈́̽̈́ē̵̡̔͆̎͌̾̾͊̅̒̓̅̃̋͝ş̴̗͔̘̝̫̫͍̪̦͂͂̿̈́̐̊̏̎̕͝ ̴̗͕̔̉͛̊̅͗̇̎̓͠i̴͈̯͓͚̺̮̞̍͋͊͒͛̄̾́̅̍ͅs̷͇͆̅̒̈̃͆̅͆́̂̈́̄͝͝͝ ̶̨̼̦̼͚̲͉̻̗̪̝̠̍͑͊͐Ë̶̫̜̗́̈͒͗̊̇̒̋̉͛̋̈͘m̶̧̯̫̰̫̗͍̀̔͋͊͊̕͝ͅi̸̛̳̺̣̗̯̩̼̹͒̆̓͑̃̚̚͜l̸̩̙̮̩͈̠͔̠̫̙͖̤͍̓̃̆̿̋͗̚͝y̶̘̲̹̬̟͇̓̊n̶̢̡̛̘̟̞͕̜̰̻̘̝̖͈̮͛̓̅̿̅͛͒̎̚̕͝ṅ̴̢̧̛̬̲̳̭͎̠̖̺̣̬̹̟̜̇̍̔̀̒͌̋̚ ̶̢̨̡̥̝̻̰͇̮̠͎̺̣̠̬̓̀͊͝s̷̢̺̙̪̐h̵͇̝̫̮̥̫͇̭͕̘̔͑̀͌̋̑̈̀͋̕͠ͅȯ̸̥̆̈̄̔̈́͘̚ó̵̡̯̜̠̘͚̪̠̥̇͐̃̈̍̈́ͅͅt̸̡̰͙͇̽̾̈͊̔̽̿͑̓̈́̒̓̚i̵̡̨̠͎̞̝͙̋̈̋̄̀̆͐ņ̴̰̘͉̜̟͐̋̅͌̇̀̏̊͐̐̂̋ģ̵̳̙͙͓̪̟̻̟͌̂̐͊̈́̎ ̷͚͇̳̘̟̻̜̹̣̠̝̅̅̕a̶̛̹̭̞͖̫̥̬̻̹͚͂̏̓͒̚ ̷̢̢̛̙̟͎͈̞͒̑͛̑̅́͆̏̀b̶̨̻̠̜̠̍̐͐͑̑̒̃̆̓̈͘͘͠͝͠ͅư̶̧̡̦̯̺̮̙̞͉͇͕̩̰̘̾̐̑͛́̿̀̐̏̀̾̚͘l̶̫̘̦̬͔͚̥͉͍̬͙̼͆͊͐͊̕͜l̷̛̥̼͙̠̓̇̀̉̂̀̈́͝e̶̯̫͍̔̏̾́̐̕t̸̮̞̦̱̟̜̉̈̓̿͑ ̷̧̛̼̦̭̯͕̫̲̙̰͈̜̯͍̑͆̅͑͌̈̉f̴̰̰̺̮͇̹̱͙̘̻͈̓̆̉̃͛͒͜r̸͇̙̥͐̑͒̾̀́̏̋͗̾̐͘̚͝o̷̢̧͇͍͚̟͉̊̑̈́̉̒̈̒͌͜m̴̨̧͔̼̝͖̪̺͕̭̙͓͆̂̏̀͋͝͠ ̴͔͓̞͓̣̦̝͔̻̋̑̇͝t̴̢̛̩̜͖͎̘̩͖̬̪̚͝h̴̦̤̭̪̭͔͎̳́̐͋̊̋͂͠e̸̢̛̜͒̆̂̂̓́̓͛̌̐̅͂͆ ̴̣̦͔̰͕͈̱̖̲̱͕͖͖̀̐̐͂̍͋̏͆͊͒̊͘͜g̶͈͚͇̜̠̞͉̲͒̓̽͋̌̔͆̍̐͌̆͊͘͝͝u̸̢̠̙̝̞̫̲͔̒̃͛̏̾̽͑̄̀͝n̴̹̅̓̾͛̂̎͑̐̀̒̚͠͝ ̴̖͚̪̗̣̲̥̞͂̿̍̋̄̑͆͝i̴̧͈̞̜̻̹̿̔̐͒͋͊̈́̓͐̿̕n̶̛̦̻͖̜̺̜̠͕̊̉̂́͑̈̿̑͑̔̍̍̌̚ ̵̛̺̜͉̣̳͎̦͕̙̥̜͖̈̀̃̔̑̒̚ḣ̷̢̢̛̺̝͉̹̈́̃́̚͜͜͝ͅȩ̷̢͈̩̰̬̭̥̦̖̘̥̝͈̀̄̈́͊͛̐͛̃͋̒̀͑ŗ̶̛̘̾͛̈̍͜ ̷̢̺̠̹̲̦̫̫̫̱̘̯̎͂͆̊̅̅̚͝͠͠h̵̡̨͎̞͓̯͚̖͔̝̬̰̏ą̴̨̢̗̺̹̰͉̗̫̜̠̞̗̟̅̒̀͒̍̈́̿n̶̞̹̜̣͙̣͊̂͑͆̈́̍̕ͅd̴̡͙̫̲̩͖͕͚̠̝̤̜̳̘̅̈́ş̶͍̥̼̩̋̀̊̊̈́.̷̞̝͙̳̳͚̓̓̾̆̎ͅ

* * *

 **Well this exists. This is an extra treat for you guys for waiting this long for new chapters. And yes, this is canon. And yes I'm planning some messed up shit. Sorry not sorry.**

 **As those of you on my Discord know, my life right now is worse than Hell so there will not be a lot of updates. Seriously fuck my life. I'm still working on the Committee Saga since it's my precious child but, yeah, we're gonna be in Intro Hell for a very long time. So prepare for the ride, folks, as we all scream together because how the fuck did I think up all of this!?**


End file.
